


[GgAD]食(PWP)

by nova2837



Series: 食(PWP) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Breast-feeding, Dirty Talk, Father Grindelwald, Incest, Mommy Albus, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Son Gellert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 家庭亂倫啪啪啪啪GGAD（夫妻）+ggAD（親子）●小蓋是阿不思親生的●小蓋第一次上阿不思時14歲●阿不思雙性●餵奶●大家都是麻瓜以上！不接受請左轉老蓋：葛林戴華德；小蓋：蓋勒特





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的無法忽視掉那個「t」!!!!!!  
> 所以儘管台灣把GG翻成蓋勒，我也要叫他蓋勒特

　　蓋勒特自小就知自己的家庭非同一般，甚至可說是非常特別。他出生起就是在肉體碰撞聲和媽咪的尖叫喘息下入眠，欣賞每天在眼前鮮活上演的動態春宮圖，並且到現在都還沒有斷奶（老天，他都滿十六歲了）。

　　而他的媽咪——喔，那又是另一個不同之處了：他有一根漂亮的陰莖。勃起時弧度優美，濕漉且不斷跳動，讓人忍不住想伸手彈弄的絕美肉棒——此時正被綁在自己的臥房床上，並掙扎著想往他的方向移動。

　　他爬上床，用手托住媽咪豐滿的奶子，半乾的奶痕一看便知是在他還未到家前就溢出來的，蓋勒特跩起袖子猛擦那粒乳頭。

　　「嗚！」阿不思急得向後仰，卻被蓋勒特用力抓住乳房而無從逃竄。他的乳房痛得可怕，和身下陰莖有得一比，而他的兒子卻毫不憐惜，粗暴地用那塊衣料擦拭、懲罰著他，就因他趁男人們不在的時候浪費了那一兩滴奶水。

　　「老頭子回來過了？」蓋勒特放過媽咪被擦紅的乳房，他想咬上那顆臃腫不堪的乳頭，最後卻選擇吻了吻佈滿淚痕的雙眼。他笑著，大腿一伸跨坐在媽咪側躺的身軀上，慢條斯理地脫起學校制服襯衫。

　　媽咪沒有回答他，甚至連點頭表示都沒有，他直愣愣地盯著蓋勒特脫去衣服，並在男孩把手放上褲頭時用力擺弄一下腰肢，藉此催快速度。

　　「喔，放輕鬆，媽咪。我知道你很急，但我們得按照我的速度來，好嗎？」他象徵性地撫慰了媽咪的乳房，並往下輕搔屌環沒覆蓋住的陰莖根部。直到媽咪舒服地蜷起身體，蓋勒特才走下床，退去自己的褲子。

　　他沒有像阿不思期待的那樣立刻開幹，相反的，他連內褲都沒有脫，姣好的陰莖在貼身布料下襯出形狀，直勾勾地吊人胃口。阿不思吞下一口口水，但更多從他的嘴角溢出來，沾溼在床單上。口球硬生生卡在他的唇齒間，令他無法說話甚至是闔緊嘴巴。

　　蓋勒特從地板上的褲兜裡掏出手機，打開攝影模式，開始繞著阿不思一張張地拍。他沒有把手機關成靜音，反而把快門聲調到最大，他喜歡看他媽咪羞恥哭泣的樣子，那會讓他的陰莖更加硬疼。

　　最後幾張他打開了閃光燈，把媽咪羞紅的臉一張不剩地照了下來。蓋勒特打開相簿，裡面充斥著他媽咪的各種豔照，及各個部位的放大特寫——陰莖、乳房、流水的屁股——這是他自己的收藏，而他知道他那個死老爸一定握有更多，包含了媽咪還正值青春期，或是他還沒和媽咪交往前的偷拍照。

　　他忿忿不平地丟下手機，那個死老頭一張都沒有與他分享過，佔有慾爆棚的老醋缸子！蓋勒特重新爬回床上，把制服上衣隨手往地下一扔，他扳住媽咪幾乎埋進枕頭裡的臉，卸掉那顆口球，開始瘋狂吻他。

　　蓋勒特掀開媽咪身上毫無遮蔽作用的絲綢浴衣，伸進那合攏的大腿內側，他馬上摸到了不屬於媽咪身上該有的東西，估計又是老頭子塞進來的玩具。他定睛一看，是一顆桃紅色的矽膠跳蛋，位置剛好卡在媽咪的陰蒂上，前端甚至微微碰到了睪丸。

　　蓋勒特笑了笑，難為老葛林戴華德離家前還留了場遊戲給他這個兒子玩，他握住那顆跳蛋，奮力往他媽咪最為敏感的凸點上一擠。

　　「蓋勒特！！！！！」

　　阿不思徹底射了，白皙的黏液射滿在他兒子的小腹，其餘幾滴滴落在床單，淚水和淫水源源不絕從他體內竄出。「噓，噓。媽咪別哭，不哭了。」蓋勒特舔去他的淚滴，帶給他一個苦鹹滋味的吻。

　　蓋勒特一反剛才的粗暴，細細品嘗媽咪的唇瓣。阿不思的嘴唇在顫抖，身體還持續沉浸在高潮的餘韻，蓋勒特摘去那只屌環，手持跳蛋在媽咪下體輕輕撫弄。

　　「媽咪，」他吃著媽咪的紅唇，手被漫出的淫水沾染而濕透，「這東西的遙控在哪裡，你知道嗎？」

　　阿不思閃避著他的眼神，知情而不報，蓋勒特笑意更深了。

　　「噢，尋寶遊戲？真有趣，那我就來找找寶藏藏在哪吧。」他用另一隻手掰開媽咪的乳房，那裡又脹又硬，內中充滿奶水，「讓我猜猜，有藏在你的乳溝裡嗎？」他把臉埋進傲人的雙峰之間，大口咬下仍未被摧殘過的一邊乳房，媽咪發出疼痛又充滿快感的驚叫，更多的淫水噴發到他的手掌心。

　　「蓋勒特，不要用咬的，吸出來，把它吸出來……」阿不思控制不了喘息，胸口的疼痛快超出他能負荷的，他想要張開雙腿，死死夾住兒子的腰肢，讓他把自己胸乳裡的奶汁一滴不剩地喝光。

　　蓋勒特舔著那排牙印，同時不忘把乳頭夾在兩指之間，擠捏玩弄，「吸出來？可是我還沒找到我的寶藏。」

　　「會找到的，媽咪知道寶藏藏在哪裡，你幫媽咪吸出來，媽咪就告訴你。」陰莖又有重新勃起的跡象，胸口那團金髮蹭得他又癢又疼，阿不思掙不開捆住他手腳的細繩，只能再三低聲下氣，懇求兒子解脫自己。

　　眼見媽咪想提前破壞遊戲，蓋勒特賭氣地默不吭聲。他抽出沾滿淫液的手，在媽咪期盼的注視下覆上雙峰。

　　緊接著，高亢的尖叫聲灌滿臥室，蓋勒特的雙手深深掐入那對乳房，力道之大，連手指都快深陷那團乳肉之中。阿不思垂死般地掙扎，瞳孔有微微上翻的趨勢，「媽咪明明才是求助於人的人，卻對我用一副命令似的口吻呢。」蓋勒特稍微放鬆一會力勁，隨後又狠揉了起來，他咬上先前狠狠虐待過的那粒乳頭，大力吸了一口，「媽咪堵得太結實了，我吸不出來啊。你再哄哄我、求求我，說不定老天開眼，下一口就讓我給吸出來了。」

　　阿不思咳出自己的唾沫，他艱難地呼吸，連意識都沒未恢復透徹。蓋勒特看他的樣子，終於於心不忍，放輕力道用正規的方式來幫媽咪吸乳。

　　他把發疼的陰莖與媽咪的貼在一起，一手輕輕拍打媽咪的屁股和大腿，舔舐著從小吃到大的乳頭。甜膩的奶汁最終灌入口腔，引起他的食慾，蓋勒特張大嘴巴含進更多乳肉，甚至用上牙齒啃咬，洩洪般地奶水讓他喝得心滿意足。

　　「蓋勒特、蓋勒特……」他聽到媽咪在喊他，叼著乳頭往上一瞧，正好對上淚晶之後的藍眼，藍的像要把人吸進去，「另一邊，另一邊也要，求你……」

　　蓋勒特握上媽咪的肉棒，隔著內褲與自己的緊密摩擦，他們雙雙發出舒服的嘆息。他吸了一大口奶遞入媽咪的口腔，看著媽咪晶瑩的眼閉上又睜開，蓋勒特貼著那對嫩唇，悄悄說了句我愛你。

　　他解開了媽咪的束縛，媽咪立刻抱住他加深親吻，雙腿也纏上了他，跳蛋早已被甩在後頭。蓋勒特一路親吻，來到還未被吸食過的乳頭旁，媽咪急吼吼地把乳房塞進他嘴裡，一手壓著兒子的頭，一手推出乳汁。

　　「媽咪太心急了，」蓋勒特拍開壓在頭上的手，對上阿不思的視線，「媽咪就沒想過我可能會嗆到嗎？」

　　阿不思的表情說明了他真的沒有，脹痛與被兒子佔有的渴望侵襲他了的智商，他羞澀地低下頭，搔了搔兒子金髮下的耳朵。

　　蓋勒特無奈又自傲，他佩服自己讓媽咪失去理智，然後在被嗆得一喉嚨奶前解救自己。他又重新含入，吸了幾口瓊漿，在媽咪乳房印上帶有奶香的吻痕。

　　他們再一次接吻，阿不思扯下蓋勒特的內褲，握上那根粗大溼滑的陰莖，上下搗弄。蓋勒特咬住阿不思的舌尖，換來一記吃疼的瞪視，他笑了笑，「媽咪把我弄得太舒服了，都快讓我忘記要去找寶藏了。媽咪，你可不能食言阿。」

　　阿不思重新吻上他，豐滿的乳房貼上兒子的胸肌，挑逗似的磨蹭。他牽著蓋勒特的手來到自己的屁股，把年輕、修長的手指塞進緊緻的臀縫。蓋勒特顆顆笑了起來。

　　「藏在這裡？」蓋勒特可以說是意外又不意外，他試圖從媽咪屁股裡挖出那個異物——一個同樣包著矽膠外殼，乍看之下與跳蛋本身別無二致的桃紅色遙控器——並在嫩穴中翻攪多下，激得媽咪發出陣陣喘息。

　　他吻了吻媽咪的脖頸，淺嚐著那一層薄汗。他們轉正了身體，蓋勒特攀覆在阿不思身上，他將那粒跳蛋埋在媽咪的乳溝間，把震動開到最大，並同時不費吹灰之力的把肉棒塞進他朝思暮想的溼穴裡。

　　他的，蓋勒特心想。他的媽咪正在他懷裡叫春，他的媽咪正飢渴的用小穴吃他的肉棒，他的媽咪正流出為了哺育他而分泌的奶水。

　　這是他的媽咪。他多想讓阿不思只屬於自己一人，而不必與那據說是他生父的男人共享。

　　他和媽咪同時高潮了。豐沛的淫水澆在他的肉棒上，他抬高媽咪的屁股繼續抽插，讓最後一滴精水被榨入媽咪體內。蓋勒特隨手刮去射在他腹上的白液，抹在媽咪奶子和臉頰，他抽開那顆跳蛋，吃著媽咪乳房上的精液和奶水。

　　他把媽咪的味道渡了過去，「媽咪，懷上我的孩子吧。以後每一天我都會把我的全部射給你，我們可以遠走高飛、組成我們自己的家庭，不用再顧慮那個死老頭。」他啄了啄阿不思的唇，「我愛你，媽咪。我想成為你唯一的男人。」

　　媽咪沒有回答他，或許是累的，又或許是無法給出答覆。蓋勒特嘆了嘆氣，把媽咪抱到浴室洗澡。

　　沐浴期間，蓋勒特讓阿不思躺在自己身上，他大肆掰開媽咪雙腿架在浴缸兩側，伸手挖出肉穴裡的淫液與汁水，阿不思轉身過去吻了他。他把硬起的陰莖塞進媽咪穴裡，引起媽咪一聲悶哼，隨後他們都沒有再次動作，媽咪已經昏睡過去了，而他則喜歡肉棒單純被媽咪吃下的感覺，不急著抽插。

　　直到水溫下降，蓋勒特才把媽咪抱進他自己的房間，把精液全部射入媽咪子宮，維持插入姿勢抱著媽咪入睡。


	2. 2上

　　蓋勒特自小就知自己的家庭非同一般，他有個做大事卻因事業太多，而讓他老搞不懂到底是做什麼事業的爸爸；貌美如花卻幾乎足不出戶的媽媽；而他本身也是一個聰明過人的孩子，或者說是天才。

　　打從蓋勒特進幼稚園的第一天起，他就知道自己與這幫同年齡不同智商，話都說不清楚，屁股還要老師幫忙擦的小屁孩之間天與地核般的差別。舉個例子吧，當其他孩子拿著午茶點心開始打食物戰，他則優雅地坐在角落閱讀國小生推薦書籍；其他小孩在操場瘋玩遊樂器材，他卻抓了兩隻蟋蟀訓練牠們打架，一邊紀錄蟋蟀的體能極限；其他小孩在爭論到底誰家比較多金有錢，蓋勒特撇撇嘴，心想你們之中有多少家庭是靠我爸投資，甚至連自己身處的這家高級私立幼稚園都掛在半個葛林戴華德名下。

　　但最經典的還是那一次：他和別人打架。更精確點來說：他把別人壓在地上揍。

　　那是比他大一屆的大班學生，身材魁武，囂張跋扈，怎麼看怎麼讓蓋勒特不爽。終於在某一天蓋勒特找到揍他的理由，而他確實也是被惹生氣了。那個小胖子哪壺不開提哪壺，偏偏就當著某日幼稚園朝會大肆宣揚他媽咪的壞話，「葛林戴華德夫人不敢見人，一定是她長的太醜」、「說不定壓根就沒這個人呢？小葛林戴華德只是被隨便一個妓女或路邊的婊子生下來的小蠢貨！」

　　蓋勒特氣不打一處來，幾位注意到的老師還來不及阻止，他就已衝過去朝那死胖子揮出一個拳頭，再趁對方倒地來不及反應之際，抓起他的領子用額頭撞斷他的鼻梁。死胖子還在地板上掙扎，哪怕老師已經把蓋勒特整個人架起來，他仍奮力揮舞拳頭和雙腳，試圖在對方臉上多補幾個瘀青，然後朝對方吐口水。

　　他手上沾著那小胖子的鼻血，心裡只覺得這血還流得不夠多。

　　想當然耳，校方對他做出了懲處，並請來了家長。

　　那是蓋勒特第一次見到在外人面前亮相的阿不思。

　　蓋勒特沒料到這點，他以為學校通知的會是老葛林戴華德，而事實上他們也是。所以當阿不思一腳踏入校園大門，園長和教師們預先準備好的說詞便哽住他們喉嚨，他們都不知道該對這位素未謀面的麗莎夫人*做何發言。

　　媽咪穿著淺藍色連身洋裝，這是蓋勒特的第一印象。他腳穿同色系的女士皮鞋，臉上掛著精緻妝妍——他在家裡很少化妝，只有老頭子要求的時候會畫些淡妝——抬頭挺胸，面無表情。

　　老師一五一十地告知實情，阿不思就只是聽著，沒有責備、沒有怒意，蓋勒特甚至察覺不到他的情緒變化。他就坐在媽咪旁邊，想牽牽媽咪放在膝蓋上的手。

　　總共阿不思就只對蓋勒特做了一件事——壓著他去向對方道歉。鑑於受傷的小胖子已經送到醫院去，蓋勒特的道歉對象是小胖子的媽媽：一個溺愛自家兒子、卻又忌諱葛林戴華德大名、敢怒不敢言的母親。

　　蓋勒特不願意，阿不思就壓著他的頭由高至下望著他。阿不思沒有逼他低頭，他知道，阿不思也沒有對他生氣，僅因把人打傷是不對的，所以才會讓他知錯認錯。

　　最終蓋勒特還是妥協了，因為這是媽咪希望他做的，他所做的一切都是為了媽咪。

　　阿不思對他露出進校園以來第一抹笑，淺淺的、淡淡的，蓋勒特知道那代表媽咪對他的讚賞。

　　媽咪幫他請了下午的假，離校之前，蓋勒特扯了扯阿不思的衣袖，「媽咪，ㄋㄟㄋㄟ*。」

　　「現在不行，寶貝。等一下好嗎？」阿不思摸了摸他的頭髮。

　　一上車，蓋勒特迫不及待撕開阿不思的衣扣。阿不思抓住他好動的小手，確認過車上萬無一失的防窺處理，才放心讓兒子解開上衣和胸罩，讓他吸食自己過多的奶水。

　　「寶貝，你今天為什麼跟別人打架？」阿不思問了方才才被解答過的問題。

　　蓋勒特嘴裡還含著奶頭，他望向阿不思，口齒不清地回答，「他說你的壞話。」

　　他把小胖子的惡言一字不漏地轉告給媽咪，隨後繼續吃奶。他的媽咪再也沒有說話，卻加重了放在他後腦勺的手的力道。

　　自那天起，蓋勒特發現媽咪出門的次數變多了，儘管大多時候是去他爸爸那裡，他有時甚至會看到父母在電視上共同入鏡。

　　郎才女貌、天作之合，媒體這樣形容。

　　這樣算是好事嗎？蓋勒特又吸了一口媽咪的奶，決定不再多想。

　　反正不論如何，媽咪都依然是他的。

－

*麗莎夫人：蒙娜麗莎  
*ㄋㄟㄋㄟ：奶子／奶水，固、液態都可以 ~~沒有氣態~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 身材魁武，囂張跋扈  
> 


	3. 2中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我討厭巴黎。」

　　阿不思以為蓋勒特不會記得自己曾搬過家，畢竟那時他才兩歲大，能指出電視上哪個人是他爸爸就不錯了。但實際上蓋勒特記得，只是記憶朦朧，且大多圍繞著他這個媽咪。

　　在蓋勒特看來，搬沒搬家，阿不思都依舊是那副樣子：面無表情地坐在窗前，宛如失去靈魂、折損雙翼的天使，每當有陽光灑下，都像在懇請天堂賜予歸途。

　　新家裡媽咪的房間寬廣明媚，小木窗成了落地玻璃，外頭連接陽台，可一望無際庭中花園。暖陽灑落之處更加擴大，每見一次阿不思沐浴晨光，蓋勒特就越是惶恐不安。他害怕哪天媽咪翅膀好了，便會拍拍羽翼，消失在清晨第一抹霧氣當中。

　　好在他的擔憂全都白費：他的媽咪從未離開。蓋勒特每日起床，第一件事就是查找阿不思還在不在這間屋裡。自到新家他就被迫分房，理由是老葛林戴華德嫌他「干擾作息」。夜晚蓋勒特徹夜難眠，他失去一貫的懷抱、嘴裡的乳頭，只有媽咪的哭叫還會沿著門縫透進房間，帶給他一絲睡意。

　　老葛林戴華德在搬家後愈發忙碌，蓋勒特看準時機，很好的鑽了空子，趁父親晚歸或半夜出門時鑽進阿不思的床，讓媽咪一如既往哄自己入睡。他不會發現阿不思強忍著哭，以及下體不可控的勃起疼痛。

　　到了該上學的年紀，老葛林戴華德再三和他強調不許與外人提及家中之事，以及媽咪生理上的不同。蓋勒特縱然不喜歡父親卻依然遵守，只要事關他的媽咪，他對外總是和父親同一陣線。

　　一經對比，蓋勒特馬上知曉自家差異。但這並未改變他對媽咪的愛，反更加深他小小心靈的保護慾。

　　年紀愈大，他就懂得愈多。他知道了性，知道他對媽咪肉體的渴望，知道他心底那股偏激的愛。

　　這恐怕就是他們父子關係緊張的緣由——情敵相見分外眼紅嘛。

　　蓋勒特會去觀摩父母性愛。阿不思試圖阻止過他，但成效不彰——情慾使然，他的媽咪無法在昏頭時做出自慰、求歡外的任何舉動。

　　媽咪張開雙腿接納了父親，雄偉陰莖撞進生出他的熱穴，精液被翻攪捅出，身下人舒服的乞討更多。蓋勒特知道那裡有朝一日會是放入自己的東西，甚至有些迫不及待。

　　他十四歲以前做過無數春夢，夢見媽咪扭著細腰挑逗他、對他搔首弄姿，或是擠壓那對滴乳的奶，引誘他把陰莖插進深溝。現實中他會反過來，故意頂著晨勃在媽咪面前晃來晃去，滿足地看媽咪強忍眼淚，努力不往濕穴塞入手指。

　　十四歲的某一天，蓋勒特知道他機會來了。

　　那天早上阿不思在房裡看葛林戴華德更衣，他坐在床上，他的丈夫則站在鏡前往脖子繫一條領帶。黝黑色澤讓他想起綑綁他乳房的那條細繩，那是在三天、還是四天前的事了？此舉逼得他乳汁噴發四濺，淌滿了大半個身子，浸得整間臥房都是他的奶香。

　　阿不思不自覺地舔舔下唇，正好對上葛林戴華德投來的目光。他頓時呼吸加快，乳房飽滿而脹大，阿不思希望丈夫可以在離家前摸摸他，撫慰他急需被拉扯、疼愛的乳頭，擠出他的奶水，再靠指交讓他高潮兩次。

　　他的衣袍敞開、兩粒櫻紅隱隱綻放，為布料撐起至高點。眼見丈夫接近，阿不思張開雙腿，露出昨夜才被操淫過的小穴，期待地收縮。

　　葛林戴華德如期觸碰了他，卻只是捧著他的臉，道出晴天霹靂般的消息。

　　「出差！？還是三天！？蓋勒特．葛林戴華德，這麼重要的事你就不能早點說嗎，一定要拖到最後一刻！？」

　　阿不思簡直都想掐死他這個丈夫了。不，他一直都想，只是始終沒有實踐罷了。

　　葛林戴華德吻了他的髮梢（阿不思想躲，卻被強行扳了回來），「這次真是迫不得已，法國那邊臨時出了狀況。」

　　「提前說一聲沒有那麼困難。」阿不思抱著胸，感覺奶水都已經快要滿溢出來。他趕緊闔起腿改為翹腳，為方才郎無情妾有意的場面感到難堪、替自己的放浪感到羞恥，雖然這樣的日子早都度過了十多年。

　　他胯下開始癢了。阿不思蹭著衣料，把蜜水一點一滴擠出體外。

　　他的丈夫抱著他，伸手撫弄那兩片沾濕的陰唇，阿不思氣喘綿綿，試圖把玩弄他的手肘塞進胸膛。他想把奶水擠在那截袖子上，讓眾人看清純黑西裝上的白色奶漬，可他丈夫不准，他被禁止在得不到允許的情況下肆意擠奶。

　　阿不思獲得短暫的高潮，他的陰莖甚至才半硬，都還沒開始泌出前液。葛林戴華德拿出帕子擦乾手——估計還得再用水洗過一遍——看了看手錶，轉身離開。

　　阿不思跩住了他，接連敞出其中一邊乳房。

　　「吸出來。」

　　葛林戴華德皺了皺眉頭，「我上班要遲到了，阿不思。」

　　「吸出來！我很脹！」

　　他可不想因為脹乳而痛在地上打滾。阿不思與他的丈夫怒目相視，一個不讓走，一個急著要走，時間就在這無形的拉扯中又痛失了三十秒。

　　三十秒鐘，秒針在錶盤上行走的一半，一整天中的2880分之一。喔，現在又浪費了幾秒鐘過去了？

　　「我上班要遲到了，阿不思。」葛林戴華德捏著眉頭複述一次。

　　德國人！阿不思於心罵道。不，不對，這與國籍無關，葛林戴華德就只是個單純的無賴，他從來都只在乎自己的時間，而不在乎年輕的阿不思隔天早上是否要上班或者上課！

　　「吸．出．來！不然就同意讓我使用擠乳器！」那東西買來就沒用幾次，要不是之前掃除還有發現，阿不思都要以為它早被送進資源回收場了！

　　他們就這樣僵持著，直到文達的車喇叭聲敲醒神經，葛林戴華德才輕柔地扒下阿不思的手，後者臭著一張臉很是憤怒。

　　葛林戴華德清清嗓子，道出了解決方案：

　　「讓你兒子來幫你吸，我會替他請好假。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 變態！


	4. 2下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唉唷

　　蓋勒特在父母幼稚爭吵時醒了過來，側臉貼在門上聽清了全部對話。他心裡暗暗竊喜，少有的誇讚葛林戴華德終歸是他親爹，把「伺候」媽咪的責任放到自己身上，肥水不落外人田嘛！

　　他揉了揉胯下的陰莖，那裡又一如既往地勃起了，順帶散發出青澀的賀爾蒙氣息。手機發出來訊通知，是他那個老爹要他好好「孝敬」媽咪的消息。當然，老葛林戴華德只是讓他來充當行動吸乳器，沒讓他幹其他活的意思，蓋勒特卻已把媽咪被自己插得欲仙欲死的模樣腦補個十萬遍，並篤定今天就要讓這些畫面全數成真。

　　聽到對房關門聲，蓋勒特知道那是媽咪下樓去準備早餐了。他沒有急於跟上，而是慢悠悠地晃進浴室刷牙梳洗，把自己調整到最佳狀態。

　　陰莖開始滴水，蓋勒特只想將其一把塞進媽咪體內，操到媽咪失去神智。他見過媽咪發騷的模樣，「淫蕩」一詞甚至不足以形容彼時的阿不思。空氣充滿性愛與奶水的氣味，媽咪會在床上仰起頭來看他，那眼神就像在叫他也貢獻出自己的一分力，好填滿自身無窮無盡的性渴望。

　　他下了樓，媽咪如期所想是在廚房，披著薄絨披肩，正在料理培根和荷包蛋。蓋勒特放輕腳步，他不希望媽咪發現他，準備在媽咪身後來個驚喜擁抱。

　　關上爐子的那一剎那他撲了上去，堅熱的陰莖隔著衣服卡進媽咪臀縫裡，他兩手環抱在媽咪的胸膛之下，手臂撐起那兩坨笨重的乳肉。

　　他要射了，蓋勒特心想。這是他朝思暮想的身體、朝思暮想的人，他想射在媽咪屁股上，向世人宣示他的權威。

　　阿不思拍拍兒子的手，口中略有不滿，「蓋勒特，那樣很危險，要是發生事情了怎麼辦？」

　　「我的錯，抱歉。」蓋勒特一個挺腰，豪不意外造成媽咪瞬間僵硬。他的身高還在抽長，此時貼著媽咪頸後，留下一個乾燥又帶有暗示意味的吻，「早安啊，媽咪。」

　　「……早。」

　　阿不思掙開懷抱，拉緊胸前的披肩，將食物端上餐桌。桌上還擺著一壺保溫壺裝的荔枝殼水，新鮮燙熱，是來給阿不思發奶用的。蓋勒特替他倒了一杯，阿不思盡心克制著自己，端起玻璃杯輕抿一口。

　　「老頭子今天幫我請了假，還說我明後天也不用去學校了，但沒告訴我為什麼……媽咪你知道原因嗎？」蓋勒特特意裝傻，他也不介意媽咪是否看穿了他的伎倆。隨手拾起另一只杯子，沿著杯緣注入牛奶，潔白的乳水順循杯壁直瀑而下，打響阿不思的視覺神經，他感到胸前一陣膨脹。

　　阿不思放下水杯，「蓋勒特，可以幫媽咪一個忙嗎？」

　　桌側少年抬起眼眸，極像阿不思的藍眼掃視著他，在金燦睫毛下綻放光芒，「什麼忙，媽咪？」他故作清純，微笑著舔去嘴邊奶漬。

　　阿不思的胸膛大力起伏，他夾緊雙腿，將疲軟的陰莖夾在腿根，他有預感那裡很快會重新硬起來。披肩滑下，阿不思敞開衣襟，露出多汁待哺的乳房，「幫媽咪吸出來，好不好？」

　　他眼神閃爍，甚至不敢直視自己的兒子，蓋勒特對此笑得越發猖狂，故意重放奶杯，灑濺出幾滴白皗。阿不思被碰撞聲嚇了一跳，卻在瞥過桌面時不免興奮。身體開始躁熱起來，全身皮肉都做足被蹂躪欺辱的心理準備，他希望桌上幾滴是出自於他的奶，或是被他激情射出的精液。

　　他想被操射，就在這張桌子上。不管是前後穴都好，他需要一根粗壯的陰莖來把自己操得直吟亂叫。

　　好癢。阿不思咬緊下唇，艱難控制著呼吸。下面的小穴不斷發出警示、闡述它的飢餓，好似它永遠不會吃飽。

　　他需要他的丈夫，他需要葛林戴華德翻開他的臀瓣、把那根他的專屬肉棒捅進他的體內——而不是眼前只有十四歲，卻與少時葛林戴華德如出一轍的男孩。

　　那是他的兒子，他血脈相連、懷胎十月才生下的胎兒。

　　「媽咪？」

　　阿不思抬起頭，才發現蓋勒特已經與他近在咫尺，他們距離不到一英吋就可以吻到對方。蓋勒特捧起媽咪的臉，異瞳中滿是欣慰，大拇指滑過阿不思乾燥的唇，阿不思想去舔他，「媽咪是在想什麼，連我走過來都沒有發現。」

　　阿不思說不出話，他只要開口就會忍不住想吐出舌尖，舔濕按在自己嘴邊的指腹。他垂下視野，引領兒子看到自己胸部。

　　「老頭子今天早上沒幫你嗎？我還以為那是他的例行公事。」蓋勒特輕笑道。他終於挪開放在媽咪頰邊的手，轉而按摩那對乳肉。

　　「嗯……」阿不思發出舒服的喘息，喬了喬姿勢讓兒子更好動作，「他今天……有點忙，就沒來得及……」他及時嚥下一絲呻吟，卻猝不及防被吻了一下。

　　阿不思瞪大眼睛，蓋勒特趁機會伸進舌頭，攪亂媽咪的口腔。媽咪的手被他抓住，蓋勒特一個橫跨坐在阿不思腿上，不願浪費任何一秒與媽咪相吻的時間。

　　阿不思的身體酥軟下來，傾身接受那個牛奶味道的吻。蓋勒特放過了他的手，重回乳房上輕揉按壓，阿不思雙手覆上了他，配合兒子的頻率來替自己的乳腺舒奶。

　　蓋勒特暫時停下親吻，「我幫媽咪吸出來的話，媽咪也能幫我吸出來嗎？」他語氣中帶著喘息，卻看見阿不思被喚回一絲神智的眼神。

　　壞了，他想。但尚可補救。

　　「不行，蓋勒特，我們不能……我不能替你做那種事。」他說，雙手卻違心地不肯放下，連同兒子的手一起放在他的乳房上。「我——」

　　「但你勃起了。」

　　阿不思驚訝的說不出話來。蓋勒特撥開他的乳房，讓他能低頭看見自己早被撐起的帳篷，頂端甚至有些濕潤。「你想要我，」兒子在他耳鬢廝磨，同時卸下他的衣袍，「而我也想要跟你做愛，媽咪。你不能否認這一點。」

　　他想去揉他立挺的陰莖，兒子卻同時逼近，把聳立的布料靠在一起。

　　阿不思不想承認這麼做很舒服。他心底一直有道聲音，叫他接納那股不被世人認可的背德感。

　　「蓋勒特，這不正常——」

　　「什麼是正常？！」他嗓音拔高，快逼出阿不思眼眶中的濕淚，「沒有一對正常的父母會讓小孩參觀他們性愛，也沒有一個正常的母親會在跟伴侶上床時還用眼神挑逗她的孩子，我對你的愛也不正常，我的人生打從出生起就沒有正常過！」

　　他挑起媽咪的臉，逼迫媽咪抬頭看他，「我每一場春夢裡都有你，每一次自慰、打手槍想的都是你。我想吻你，想幹你，想佔有你，我這一生早就已經與『正常』無緣了，你也是一樣！」

　　蓋勒特又吻了他，沒有使用舌頭，就只單純地摩娑嘴唇，「別再欺騙自己了，媽咪。你只是害怕接受它，但事實上並沒有什麼好怕的……我愛你，你也愛我，我們何必在乎那所謂的世俗、那所謂的倫理道德？我就問你一句——你濕了嗎？」

　　你為我，濕了嗎？

　　良久，阿不思才搧動那沾著淚珠的紅睫，輕悠悠吐出一句「是的」。

　　蓋勒特笑了，像個一般、正常的十四歲男孩，「如果我現在把你抱上樓，你屁股裡的水會滿出來滴到地板上嗎？」

　　阿不思沒再回答，而是直接吻上男孩的唇。

　　他急吼吼地把媽咪送上了床，頭鑽進衣袍下擺，吃著媽咪小嘴流出的蜜汁。媽咪抱著他的頭浪叫著，一手玩弄自己的乳房，想卻又不敢把裡頭的汁水擠出來。

　　「媽咪，」他吻了上去，把媽咪的味道遞進媽咪口腔，富有經驗的舌帶領著他，挑撥趨近支離破碎的意志。蓋勒特吻上媽咪的喉嚨，輕輕啃咬，感受媽咪喘息和呻吟時的震動。

　　扯開礙事的浴袍，順帶把自己渾身脫個精光，蓋勒特只欣賞了一秒媽咪無瑕的胴體就再度撲上。他忍不住，光用看的無法解除他的喉中之渴，他需要身體力行，把媽咪整個人吃吞入腹。

　　他沒有忘記要幫媽咪吸出奶水，在脹痛的摧殘之下，媽咪無能專心享受性愛。蓋勒特含著乳頭，大口大口吃著奶，一邊扳開媽咪大腿，揉捏被淫水浸濕的腿根。媽咪已經等不及的在自慰了，此時正將更多淫液從馬眼裡擠出，整個下體皆是一片濕漉。

　　蓋勒特也忍不住去揉自己的陰莖，小傢伙興奮的跳動，迫不急待要鑽入媽咪體內。

　　「媽咪，我想進去了。」他抬起媽咪的屁股，把粉嫩的陰莖堵在流水的洞口，傘狀龜頭撐大了肉縫，更多蜜水相繼流出。阿不思握住兒子的肉棒，將半根莖柱塞入體內。十四歲的尺寸不如他平時慣用的大，但那沒有關係，他不必去挑剔，阿不思知道蓋勒特同樣能帶給他無上的快感，進而引發高潮。

　　肉棒撞了進來，阿不思扯開嗓子大聲淫叫。兒子的技巧還很生嫩，需要靠阿不思手把手教他找到自己的敏感點，這簡直是另一層面的情趣：將兒子培養成符合自身需求的極品性伴侶。他更濕了，滾燙淫水陣陣澆在體內的肉柱上，催化雙方的情慾。

　　兒子馬上洩了出來，精液灌滿他的陰道與子宮，彼時他們正沉浸在一個甜膩的親吻，雙雙喘息不止。阿不思還硬著，他不怪誰，這是孩子的第一次，難免會快一些。他讓蓋勒特替自己打出來，在灼熱的掌心噴射出精液。

　　最後那頓早餐被蓋勒特重新加熱過，端回房間親手餵阿不思一口一口吃完。

－

　　葛林戴華德一回到家，入眼即是這樣的畫面：他的妻子正騎在兒子身上，上衣被撩到胸膛，兒子埋首於吃他胸前的奶；長裙掩蓋的下體與兒子緊密結合，嘴裡邊是吐露喘息，一邊上下起伏好被陰莖刺穿，液晶螢幕電視還正在重播老舊電影，雙主角的對話反到成了現場色情配樂。

　　妻子注意到他的回歸，手撐在沙發靠背向他靠近，「歡迎回來。」他吻了他。

　　兒子仍維持埋胸的姿勢狠瞪自己，葛林戴華德朝那對異瞳邪魅一笑，「玩得開心？」

　　那表情很明顯是在表達「關你屁事」。

　　葛林戴華德吻了吻妻子耳鬢，輕聲說道，「我去洗澡。」

　　阿不思點點頭，笑聲脆如鈴雀。

　　被兒子憤恨不滿、以及自己一回家就重新奪回愛妻注目的優越感壟罩，葛林戴華德昂起脖子，朝著二樓揚長而去。


	5. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剛滿十七歲的小蓋勒特

奧地利標準時間：上午7時15分  
地點：SAT測驗場所旁咖啡館

　　配合著一聲通知，蓋勒特放下書本翻出放在外套口袋內的手機。然而，在看到APP上的來訊畫面，不只咖啡險些被從鼻孔裡嗆出來，就連抵在唇齒上的陶瓷杯緣都差點沒被咬下來一塊。

　　蓋勒特重重摔下杯子，引來遠處服務生不滿。但他何嘗管過那些人？他一心注視著手機畫面，胸膛隨著顫抖上下起伏，一粒汗珠沿著他太陽穴滑下，也不知是氣的還是被逼出來的。

　　那是他媽咪的帳號。蓋勒特嘴角抖了一下，心想葛林戴華德演這一齣就是為了對他炫耀自己拿著媽咪手機、替媽咪拍了這張色情豔照。

　　照片中他的媽咪只穿著了一件半透明薄衫，雪色布料襯得皮膚光皙透明，嬌嫩乳房露出大半，在大開的V字深領下盡現奪目姿色；下半球則形狀姣好、圓潤飽滿，於衣料底下隱隱若現，撐起肋骨之上那一大片深色陰影。

　　媽咪高挺著胸，唯有乳尖殷紅清晰可見，薄紗沿著雙球尖端直淌而下，像一道簾子等著被揭露；他跨下穿著同款女用細帶丁字褲，窄小布料幾乎包覆不了兩粒睪丸和陰莖，不得已顯出大片肉色。他的媽咪雙手被綑綁、高舉於頭上，儘管只是輕微鬆綁，腥紅絲帶卻像帶有魔力般令媽咪不得反抗。

　　蓋勒特一路看下，終於看到媽咪的修長雙腿彎曲折疊，跪坐在他房間那張床上。床單凌亂，看似經歷過好一場翻雲覆雨，最要緊的是媽咪的右腳踝上居然還銬著一只情趣腳鐐！粉紫毛料彷彿直接搧在蓋勒特的心頭上，讓他心癢到受不了，可惡的老葛林戴華德，真他媽不要臉！

　　可憐的媽咪，被迫處於這種姿態看向鏡頭，殺千刀的死老頭子竟膽敢這樣折磨他，沒看到媽咪水汪汪的眼睛有多麼楚楚可憐嗎！

　　換作是蓋勒特在場，他一定一秒脫下媽咪身上的束縛，把媽咪壓在身下操上一遍又一遍，操到媽咪發不出聲，隔天下不了床！

　　他怎麼也沒想到，遠在自家祖宅的父母正好就在做他想像畫面裡的那檔事。事實上，他的被單是他父親在照相前故意弄亂的，老葛林戴華德還特地揉紅阿不思的乳頭、掐出奶水，在燈光下一看滿是濕潤光澤，並在妻子性慾被初步撩撥起來同時塞給他一套衣物，要他擺出自己所說的姿勢，好拍照給他半小時後就要進場考國際考試的兒子看。

　　葛林戴華德連拍好幾張都不慎滿意，換了姿勢又換了角度，兜兜轉轉好幾次才終於露出微笑。他發出照片並挾帶一句叮囑，而此時阿不思早已哭喊著叫丈夫來疼愛自己。

　　蓋勒特對此一無所知，他咬牙切齒地撕爛參考書，於心罵道僅剩的時間可不允許他跑回旅館沖完冷水澡再衝回來。

　　他紅著眼往下滑，看見葛林戴華德一併發來的那條訊息。

　　 _專心考試，別太想家。_

　　幹！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老蓋就是一個如此會玩兒子又搞老婆的男人，我覺得他一定是那種會在兒子生日當天對兒子大叫「我幹了你娘！」的老不修死屁孩。  
> 老蓋讓小蓋去考SAT其實是有意要把兒子送到美國的，但小蓋怎麼可能肯？於是在據理力爭下SAT就變成小蓋單純考好玩＋跟阿不思討好處的手段了～


	6. 3-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年輕的GGAD
> 
> 我決定要採用半架空背景了，真實歷史／國情太複雜，柏林圍牆、東德西德、老蓋是德國人祖宅卻在奧地利（設想第三章時才發現這點也不算bug的bug，反正可以圓過來），還要考慮當時（英國）人們對同性戀的保守程度（吐）
> 
> 各國義務教育、教育制度、考試規章……嗯……
> 
> 豆頁痛。
> 
> 還是半架空好！我就要AD當補習班老師，用俏麗的屁股來讓屁孩學生們心神不寧！（英國的補習班大多都只有短期衝刺班，不知道有沒有兼安親的，但一旦架空就沒這問題了，超讚！）
> 
> －
> 
> 設定：  
> 鄧多多1982年生；老蓋1984年；小蓋2002年。  
> 英國對同性戀不算太開放，但也沒真實歷史那樣保守（至少%%不犯法，在路上手牽手也不會被人指著罵惡魔，只是會被側目），直到2014年才開放同志結婚。  
> 1990年兩德統一，在此之前老蓋跟家人住東德。  
> 老蓋去英國前不是被開除，而是跳級先把學業念完（學校在北歐）

　　我要得到他。這是葛林戴華德見到阿不思．鄧不利多的第一個念想，又或者是他把一時的心悸當作心動——畢竟他初到英國時差都還沒調整過來就熬夜打電動，幾天下來共灌了自己好幾升的咖啡——以為自己對一個紅髮碧眼的外國美人一見傾心。

　　但無論如何都不能阻止他向前邁進的腳步。葛林戴華德從美人手中接過傳單，上頭寫著招生資訊，目標年齡層介於九到十六歲，正好卡在他目前的年紀上。

　　他又看了一眼紅髮美人，對方正閃著眼睛、眼巴巴地等他回應。

　　「您好先生，我叫阿不思．鄧不利多。或許您聽說過我們，我們是全倫敦最大規模、也是設備最為齊全的文理補習班，不論師資還是升學率，我們的實力皆是全市民有目共睹的。不知貴府是否有年紀尚小的弟妹，有興趣——」

　　「事實上，是我『個人』挺感興趣。」針對你。他笑道，「我希望能盡快參觀你們的教學建築和教育方式，學習總是令人迫不及待，你說是吧？我希望你也是講師之一，我敢肯定如果你是，學生一定會非常喜歡你。你們接受試聽嗎？」

　　用一串話堵回另一串話，葛林戴華德還俏皮地眨眨眼，回望對方微微仰頭、稍稍愣住又不敢表現出沒禮貌的神情，「不好意思，先生。但我們只收中學和高中生——」

　　「我是個高中生。或者，好吧，曾經是？我被開除了。」他聳聳肩，故意表現地漫不經心來吊人胃口，「他們嫌我太笨——要我說，這根本就是歧視。他們不該因為我聽不懂他們說的就開除我，他們是學校、是國家規定的義務教育行政機關，理應尋找更適合我的方式來教導我，而不是如你所見的，把我丟到外邊來。」

　　葛林戴華德嚥了口唾沫，繼續編著謊言。他在說謊這方面從來就不需要打草稿，「我家尋遍了整個歐洲大陸，但沒有一所正規學校願意收留我，我還能怎麼樣呢？就只好遠涉重洋，渡過英吉利海峽來到你的國家尋求幫助。」

　　鄧不利多看著他，半秒後抖了抖嘴角，看起來像在憋笑，「您是外國人？還因為學不會東西而被學校開除了？但您的英文——恕我直言——可真是流利極了。」

　　「喔，那都是因為你。」他成功看見鄧不利多錯愕的臉孔，藍色虹膜打著大大疑問，「在看見你的那一剎那，彷彿空氣都在唱歌。它們向我闡述言詞的美好、各國人民的談吐、生動的歡笑與悲情的數落——好似我在那瞬間學會世上所有語言，就為了要與你對話。」

　　鄧不利多憋紅了臉，把傳單捲成一捆藏到背後去。最後他決定放棄隱忍，大聲笑到彎腰，艷紅的髮絲在臉頰旁邊顫動，泛淚的眼睛像蘊藏著浩瀚星河。等到鄧不利多再次挺身，葛林戴華德看著那大大勾起的笑顏，心想或許那真的是一見鍾情。

　　總而言之這是一次慘不忍睹的搭訕，但問題是他成功了。

－

　　「阿不思～」

　　名字的主人撥去焰紅碎髮，暖黃晨光灑在他身上，順帶照亮房間一隅。阿不思又翻看幾頁教材文本——他負責教授中學兩個年級的數學和英語，必須趁今日備好明天的課——這才捨得轉過身，對在他床上盼了許久、像被冷落的鸚鵡一般叫個不停的男朋友。

　　男朋友。阿不思笑了，他下意識地想去摸摸嘴唇，儘管壓根就沒將那個詞唸出口。

　　「他的」男朋友正趴在他的床上、他的「男朋友」正抱著收錄他兒時照片的相簿、「他的男朋友」正望著他，睜著那雙漂亮的異瞳眼巴巴地等待他回應。

　　阿不思感到難以言喻。那是一股幸福的滋味，他本以為自己一生都無法獲得這麼一個人，鑑於他是個男孩。

　　他們相遇後的第三天，葛林戴華德便對他展開猛烈追求；相識後第三個禮拜，他答應和這個初見面就扯謊騙他的毛小子約會；三個月後的如今，他光想到「男朋友」三字依然不免心跳加速，儘管他倆已經交往好段時間。

　　「蓋勒特，我跟你說過的：只要半個小時。」

　　「喔是嗎？我怎麼覺得已經過去大半天了？」

　　葛林戴華德對他不滿的嘟嘴視而不見，轉而攀坐起來向他張開雙臂。阿不思知道一旦自己接近就會陷入一個寬大厚實的懷抱，以及隨之而來的無數親吻，令他感覺到被愛、被珍惜，就如過去每個日夜他感受過的那樣。

　　那會令人深陷其中、無可自拔，但他無力抵抗那股誘惑。阿不思走了過去。

　　葛林戴華德將他撲倒在床上親吻他，相簿被先一步丟到床尾，溫熱的唇緊貼彼此，阿不思主動張開嘴，技巧已不是第一天那般生澀。

　　親吻漸漸往下，落在他下巴、鎖骨、被扯開衣襟的胸膛。阿不思在葛林戴華德伸手往某處摸去時阻止了他，銀藍眼睛在金色睫毛下閃閃發光，阿不思吻上男朋友的手。

　　「我等下要去醫院看亞蕊安娜，馬上就要走了。」

　　他說謊了。距他預計去看安娜的時間還有兩個多小時，阿不思希望葛林戴華德不會看出自己身上的異樣。

　　葛林戴華德沒說什麼——他什麼都沒說，就連表情都沒有了——僅僅是再度俯身奪走阿不思的唇。

　　阿不思更賣力地給予回吻，他知道他男朋友不高興了。

　　最後在他離家前，葛林戴華德終於賞臉他一抹淺淡微笑，並要他明日下班後到自己的住所。

　　「我會為你打理一頓完美、豐盛的晚餐。」葛林戴華德如是說。

－

　　阿不思提心吊膽地上完隔日的班，就連學生臨走前的招呼聲都漏了好幾個。他隨葛林戴華德說的抵達那棟二層樓透天住宅，視線掃過窗戶，沒有半個人影。

　　他曾問過葛林戴華德，明明只是一人居住為何需要如此大的屋子？葛林戴華德卻回這是他家在英國購入最小的房產了，也是離阿不思最近的一間。

　　阿不思抱緊公事包，站在門前遲不肯按下門鈴。一想到昨日的不歡而散，他就不由得泛起恐懼。他知道葛林戴華德想要什麼，而他們都正值血氣方剛的青春年華，他同樣渴求被所愛之人碰觸。

　　但他可以嗎？阿不思恐慌無比。葛林戴華德有辦法接受真實的自己嗎？他們才相處三個多月，彼此都還不夠熟悉，也許該趁現在就此打住嗎？

　　——不！他心底的聲音反抗著。不要再讓所愛的人離開自己了！

　　但如果他逃跑了怎麼辦？！！阿不思咬緊牙關，指甲因施力過度而摳進皮革，他懸盪在不安之中，就像在崖邊玩著盪鞦千，一不小心便會墜入無底深淵。

　　他只花三個月就認清自己對葛林戴華德的愛意，但在葛林戴華德眼中他又值幾分價值呢？

　　阿不思不願去猜，他調適好呼吸和表情，在重重猶豫中按響鈴聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三章好長！！！不知道要寫幾篇，可能四、五也可能更多！！！！！  
> 會在第三章結束前放一篇番外二，另外之前被別位太太的Ad水仙萌到了，有點想寫成一篇番外（以本篇世界為主，本篇世界=地球一，番外是平行時空這樣）有人想看嗎？媽媽親自教女兒（兒子？）怎麼服侍未來老公（？）的PWP。
> 
> 另外我有一個請求！！！天大般的請求！！！！！！  
> 就是我人在台灣所以無法買《貪歡》的實體本，但我又被網路版結局虐得很慘（嗚嗚嗚嗚）很想知道真實結局到底是怎樣。能不能請有買到實體本的太太在看完全書後跟我透漏一下結局？？？  
> 就稍微私信跟我說一下就可以了，不用太細節也沒關係！！！霸託！！！！！！！


	7. 3-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

　　晚餐很好，菜色、氣氛、輕盈的音樂和入口的葡萄酒，桌前之人對他有說有笑，宛如昨日皆為虛有。阿不思切下一塊魚肉，並為綻放於味蕾上的鮮美感到驚艷，他又吃了一口，完全無法想像身為德國人、又兼貴族後裔的葛林戴華德少爺怎會烹調如此合他英國人胃口的餐食。

　　他很快消滅了主食，葛林戴華德將甜點上了桌：一塊半球型的檸檬慕斯蛋糕，小巧可愛，香氣四溢，表面的金黃光澤與某人頭髮如出一轍。阿不思正想道謝，葛林戴華德卻將拇指從他嘴角滑過，抹去那一丁點殘存醬汁。

　　「不客氣。」男孩舔了舔自己手指。

　　晚餐後他們在起居室跳舞，身體隨節奏旋轉、擺盪，阿不思動盪的心亦然。他想葛林戴華德會邀請他今晚留下，如果他提起今天沒有帶來任何換洗衣物，葛林戴華德便會讓他換上自己的，並在他打電話回去對弟弟致歉後徹底佔有他。

　　「你心不在焉。」葛林戴華德叩上他的額頭，「怎麼了？」

　　阿不思眨了兩下眼睛，放輕口吻，「沒什麼，只是在想些事。」

　　「你跟我在一起還分神想其他東西，這可不能稱作『沒什麼』。」他笑著拉近阿不思，吻上情人眉心。

　　罪惡感侵襲了阿不思，他指間逐漸冰冷，卻換得葛林戴華德更用力緊握。上帝知道他有多愛這個男孩，他何嘗不想為其獻出自己、完整他們二人間的種種。

　　他從葛林戴華德口中嘗到甜蜜，明明對方只吃兩口就將甜點遞給自己。他們唇齒相擁，舌頭難分難捨，葛林戴華德將他壓到了沙發上，雙手開始游移。

　　手指伸入潔白襯衫，輕輾他胸前兩粒紅茱，酥麻般的快感令阿不思呼吸變了調，紊亂的喘息隨著他每一次心跳愈發沉重。

　　 **或許就是今天。**

　　 _不行，太早了。_

　　 **老天，那太可怕了。**

　　 _要是他逃了呢？_

　　 **他不會逃，如果他夠愛你就不會。**

　　愛人的胸膛是如此貼近，阿不思卻沒有勇氣伸手接觸。葛林戴華德的膝蓋卡在他的雙腿間，僅差一寸就會貼上他褲子裡的密藏之地，阿不思渾身顫慄，恐懼多過了興奮，他希望葛林戴華德不要用那樣直白了當的眼神看他。

　　葛林戴華德吻上他脹紅的臉，被親吻的地方無由發燙，一絲絲燒開他的心防。

　　 **他可以的。**

　　他可以嗎？

　　阿不思半閉著眼，一時間無助的快要窒息。手解開了襯衫釦子，濕吻落在他的胸膛，平坦、細滑、青澀、渴望，阿不思挺起腰好讓葛林戴華德更好含入他的乳頭。

　　呼吸，阿不思。呼吸！他大口吸氣，氧氣隨著氣管進入體內、隨著血液進入頭腦。不要哭，不能哭， **不會那麼糟的** ， _設想好最壞情況_ ， _ **他要脫下你的褲子了！！！**_

　　「——停下！！！」

－

　　他還是哭了，並從那天起就停不下來，像隻壞掉的水龍頭。

　　阿不思不知他們現在算得了什麼。他們分手了嗎？還是單純吵架了？那之後葛林戴華德的態度冷得像塊冰，留給阿不思的餘溫卻是那麼灼熱又帶有痛感。阿不思想開口說話，卻直到最後連牙關都竅不開，窒息感更是加重，喉嚨和聲帶拒絕任何發出聲音。

　　他連一句「對不起」都說不出。

　　如今他的胸口空了一塊，只有他的肉眼看得出來，那裡有一個圓形窟窿。

　　阿不思靠在亞蕊安娜床沿，虔誠卻不知在向誰祈求原諒。他想起葛林戴華德冰冷的逐客令： _我想你應該走了。_ 他甚至都不願看他。

　　阿不思納悶自己為何還有心跳，曾埋藏他心臟的洞口現今看去明明什麼也不剩，只有周遭一片焦黑。

　　他為什麼還活著呢？

　　看著床上的女孩，阿不思不知是該羨慕還是害怕那樣了無知覺的人生。

－

　　從斜陽染紅的被單判斷，現在應當是下午五點多，阿不思的神智尚未完全回歸，他此時睡眼惺忪，醫療儀器的滴答聲規律打醒了他。他睡著了，他不記得入夢後的記憶，但頰面上的濕潤訴盡了又一次哭泣的事實，估計連病床床單都被哭濕一塊。

　　他不想起來，任憑醫院裡的難聞氣味包覆環繞，他甚至不想碰碰他妹妹的手、看她心跳儀螢幕上的數字起伏。何必呢，阿不思心想，他的小女孩再也不可能捧起他憂傷的臉、試圖用輕柔的語氣逗他笑了。

　　現實的每一天都是噩夢。

　　他又失神了許久，在一成不變的病房中總令人感受不到時光流逝，直到痠痛喚回了他，阿不思才轉過脖頸，對手臂上被壓出的紅印發楞。他臉上怕是也有一塊同樣的印子，參雜了袖子的壓痕，他渾身僵硬的不得了，顯然趴在病床床沿不是什麼良好睡姿。

　　外套從背脊滑了下去，身體不等大腦反應率先做出行動卻依然撲了個空。阿不思看到他的座位旁還挨著另一把椅子，他看到一雙熟悉的皮革長靴，然後他意識到自己在睡著前壓根就沒披著外套，地板上的衣物也從來不曾屬於他。

　　他忍著痠痛往上看去，夕陽刺痛了他的雙眼，藍色虹膜被染成紫色。

　　葛林戴華德板著一張正猶豫該微笑還是繼續保持嚴肅的臉，在椅凳上望著他。

　　少年手裡握著一本精裝小說，關節泛白，指尖微微顫抖，並不如表面那般游刃有餘——如果阿不思有幸分神，他甚至會發現那故事是他前不久推薦給男孩的。

　　葛林戴華德接換翹上另一隻腳，指甲磨著書皮，在硬殼上磨出一道淺溝。他可以針對書中的內容作出評論——等待阿不思睡醒期間他又看了第二遍——講述他認同與否定的觀點，說他對結局的不滿意大於滿意……。

　　他巧舌如簧的嘴偏偏選擇現在罷工。

　　阿不思跪在地板上，葛林戴華德只來得及在夕照消失前說出最後一個字。

　　「——嗨。」


	8. 3-3

　　葛林戴華德第一次來到病房那天，阿不思只讓他在門外待著。他不想讓戀人看見妹妹如今的模樣，以及同房裡張張不盡相同、卻都十足慘痛消瘦的臉。

　　當晚阿不思闡述了悲劇的源頭，說亞蕊安娜是如何在連環車禍中存活，成為整場事件唯一的生還者。從那一刻起，他的父母成為車禍現場的一灘血沫；妹妹成了個植物人，一輩子可能永遠沉睡，就像她睡前故事裡的睡美人，只是沒人有幸將她吻醒。

　　「為什麼她得遭受這麼多折磨？」他被攬進另一片胸懷，任憑淚水啪答啪答地打濕白襯衫，「她都已經體弱到無法上學，交不到朋友，獨自忍受孤寂這麼多年了，為什麼上天還要施加這麼多苦難到她的身上？」

　　紅顏上掛滿淚晶，葛林戴華德用手抹去，卻在下一波淚潮來時承接上更多淚水。

　　阿不思埋怨上天，不只替亞蕊安娜、不只替博知維和甘德拉、還替阿波佛和他自己。

　　被徒留之人總是得承擔最多。

　　那天也是他第一次到葛林戴華德家，並在戀人綿密的親吻中熟睡，一夜無夢。他很高興清醒時葛林戴華德還在，而不是像上天一樣拋下他。

　　他瘋了一般吻上葛林戴華德，醫院的折疊椅在重壓下咿呀亂叫，倘若下秒就要散架。阿不思吞著戀人唇瓣，彷彿不這樣做就無法確認對方的真實性，他一面哭一面嚐盡淚水鹹澀，葛林戴華德毫無保留地接納了他。

　　「別哭了，」他吻過阿不思的額頭與鼻尖，「流了這麼多淚，你會脫水的。」  
　　  
　　阿不思笑了，那件外套被他拿來抹了把臉，他知道葛林戴華德不會介意。

　　他將亞蕊安娜正式介紹給葛林戴華德，手牽著手，同時把兩把椅子併在一起，好讓他們可以抵上互相的肩。

　　「她是個漂亮的姑娘。」葛林戴華德接過照片，背景是亞蕊安娜的十歲生日派對——參加者僅限鄧不利多家成員，他們在歡快中慶祝女孩平安迎來新的一年。

　　「不只漂亮，還很聰明、乖巧、禮貌。」阿不思回答，「如果能去上學，安娜會是最後歡迎的小女孩。」

　　隨即阿不思臉色沉了下去，右手也被默默握得更緊。現在別說是亞蕊安娜，就連他自己都被迫休學，從天才的位階被一跩而下，到補習班工作好養家餬口。

　　他本還打算去讀大學的，但目前看來那都是妄想。阿不思不禁露出苦笑。

　　賣力教學不是因為他喜歡，而是他把夢想投注到那些學生身上，讓外人來替自己達成願望。阿不思把一切心聲傾盡而出，「我很自私嗎，蓋勒特？」

　　淚水已經停下，面部潮紅卻還沒有退去，葛林戴華德捧起他的臉輕聲說，「我們都很自私，阿不思。自私只是人性中的一部份，那並不是錯——就算它是，我也不會埋怨或後悔。因為若非如此，我們不會在一起。」

－

　　他執意要和葛林戴華德回去，而不是讓對方送自己回家的選項，「我知道你不會再試圖做什麼。」他說，「我想讓你知道一些事。」

　　洗完澡、換上葛林戴華德的睡衣，阿不思站在鏡前笑紅了臉，他喜歡身上沾染男友的氣味。葛林戴華德已在房內等他了，他在別間浴室洗好了澡，正在床上用毛巾擦乾頭髮。

　　「過來。」

　　阿不思主動獻上一個吻，溫順地讓葛林戴華德為他擦拭髮絲，水珠從領口滑落背脊，激起他一股寒意。

　　「冷嗎？」

　　「不，」他推開葛林戴華德扯來的被子，吞下一口唾沫。回想起在醫院裡下定的決心，藍眼盛滿真誠，「我現在要告訴你的那件事……在你知道之前，我要你先答應我一個條件。」

　　「答應你什麼？」葛林戴華德不解。

　　阿不思吸了口涼氣。凡事也不會再更糟了，上帝不會那麼狠的，「我要你答應我你不會逃，至少，不要那麼快。」

　　「阿爾？」

　　「就，答應我吧。拜託！」阿不思的聲音透出緊張。

　　等葛林戴華德一點頭，阿不思便領著他的手探入小腹。兩手鑽入褲子底下，指間擦過皮膚，葛林戴華德摸到愛人疲軟的性器與精囊，但阿不思仍不打算停下，直到他的指尖觸及一整片柔軟。

　　葛林戴華德暫停了呼吸，阿不思確實給了他一個十足巨大的驚喜。他試圖撥開，卻在指腹滑過唇縫時被制止，往上一看，阿不思早已繃緊神經、面紅耳赤。「抱歉抱歉，」他輕柔地將手伸回。阿不思的驚懼過去，放鬆下來差點沒化作一灘軟水，他此時正靠在葛林戴華德肩膀，等待男友吸收訊息。

　　片刻後葛林戴華德才摟上他的腰，落吻於他的下巴，「所以，這就是你那麼抗拒我的原因？」

　　「不盡然……」他回吻，羞澀取代了先前的緊張，「我確實也是……還沒準備好。」

　　他們在寂靜中對視，在沉默中交換彼此吐息，阿不思的手在戀人搓揉下逐漸回暖，他想起他們的頭髮都還沒吹乾，「你不……排斥嗎？或者覺得……噁心？」

　　「什麼？」葛林戴華德瞪大眼睛，「為什麼？你很特別，阿不思，我一直知道你很特別。你的生理特徵就如同你的聰明才智，都是極少數人才能擁有、也並非負面的特質，若我因此離開你，我才會是那個罪無可赦之人。」

　　阿不思被逗笑了，他現在才確信以前一切都是多慮，撥開葛林戴華德的濕髮，金髮都冷透了，再不弄乾他們都會感冒的，「說你愛我。」

　　阿不思說得極小聲，葛林戴華德依然聽得一清二楚，「我愛你。」他複誦道。

　　「再一次。」

　　「我愛你。」

　　「再一次。」

　　「我愛你。」葛林戴華德吻上了他。

　　「再一次……」

　　他們一同倒在了床上，厚實的被褥鋪天蓋來，把內裡兩人包得像捆壽司捲。在無盡的「再一次」後，阿不思終於徹底放棄吹乾頭髮的事。

　　「我也愛你。」他說。


	9. 3-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇前提：蓋哥利用家庭優勢做了些事。
> 
> 一、讓亞蕊安娜轉移到自家投資在英國的私人醫院，獲得更好的照料與環境，但當然對安娜本人沒什麼影響，只是讓阿不思心理上好過一點，而且蓋哥把該收取的醫療費用也壓低了，減少鄧家開支。
> 
> 二、讓阿波佛念職業學校而不必直接去工作，並以家族企業之名替其申請助學貸款。
> 
> 三、勸服阿不思辭退工作復學並無償提供（阿不思認為是借）生活費。

　　阿不思下意識想合攏腿，兩膝卻各被一隻大手抵住，葛林戴華德卡進他兩腳之間，目不轉睛地盯著他的胯下，並維持同個姿勢數分鐘之久。

　　「蓋爾！」阿不思伸手擋住男友視線，「別一直去看！」

　　「但你只准我用看的，」葛林戴華德更往裡靠近了些，撥開阻礙繼續欣賞不再隱藏的肉縫，「而且它很漂亮。你有用鏡子看過自己這裡嗎，阿不思？」

　　阿不思開始支支吾吾，「當、當然沒有，那太羞恥了！」

　　縫隙中有一粒敏感到能讓阿不思徹底潮吹的陰核，葛林戴華德想去碰它，但為了使阿不思答應裸出下身，他再三保證過不會做出出格行為。如果視線能有行動力，阿不思早該被舔到好幾次高潮與射精，直到再也榨不出一滴精水。

　　過去幾個星期他幫阿不思口交過，但阿不思從不願意脫下褲子，只願拉開褲檔再把陰莖塞到他嘴裡。青年的身體很是生澀，總會以忍不住射進喉嚨的方式來表達對他爛技巧的捧場，反之，葛林戴華德一向愛讓阿不思替他深喉，讓炙熱柔軟的咽喉吸住自己，並在阿不思乾嘔前把精液射入食道。

　　如果阿不思提出想嚐一嚐他的味道，葛林戴華德會讓愛人虔誠地吸他的龜頭，把方才沒射乾淨的精水喝下去。

　　阿不思那會一定都濕透了，淫水會沾在白色內褲上緊貼他的陰唇，藉此磨出更多慾望。四隻眼睛互相對望，葛林戴華德湊近愛人羞紅的臉，「我可以摸它嗎？」

　　「蓋爾！」

　　「如果你不點頭，我什麼都不會做的。我們可以一如往常地靠手淫，或我幫你口到射出來。」他眨眨眼，「我可以當作從沒見過你的陰道。」

　　句尾兩字激得阿不思一陣顫慄，小臉紅得都可以掐出血來，他轉開視線，在葛林戴華德的手和床單之間游移。良久，他才吐出一段氣音。

　　「去把手洗乾淨了再來。」

　　葛林戴華德興沖沖地跑進浴室，三下五除二洗淨了自己的手，如果阿不思還介意，他或許會考慮買把手術刷，但當然那是之後的事。現在最為要緊的是——他打開門，阿不思又用棉被把自己綑成粽子，臉埋在床單裡不敢看他——好好享受他隱忍數月以來的甜美果實。

　　他撲了上去，冰涼的手鑽進被褥直擊阿不思的腰。阿不思冷得閃躲大叫，葛林戴華德一把吻住了他，雙手滑進衣襬揉弄他的乳頭，把喘息與呻吟全都吃吞入腹。

　　兩粒乳尖很快站立起來，葛林戴華德撕開阿不思的衣服含入其中一邊，當作一粒最甜的糖吸吮舔弄。如果能吸出奶來就更好了，他不得不這麼想。趁著手還沒回溫，葛林戴華德緩慢下移，讓涼意滑進阿不思下腹，挑弄胯下兩顆精囊。

　　「蓋爾……！」阿不思扯緊他的頭髮，主動抬挺了腰。

　　葛林戴華德扯開被單、掰開愛人大腿，他迫不及待想知道那潤穴是不是已被汁水浸濕，如果沒有，他不介意身體力行。

　　指腹抵上陰唇，軟得像要逼他陷入其中，葛林戴華德拚盡全力才沒讓手指鑽進去，牙齒也死咬舌根，否則他會想把阿不思舔到潮吹。

　　阿不思抽了口涼氣，他不再像以前一樣阻止，而是往後扯緊床單。葛林戴華德撥開他的軟唇，兩片殷紅讓少年亮了眼睛，色慾使葛林戴華德極端誘人，阿不思差點把持不住、哭著要戀人直接把陰莖操進來。

　　天哪，他想要被操，想要這個男人把他操到高潮。但阿不思不認為目前小穴承受得住，他從未撫慰過自己的陰穴，那裡肯定緊得讓人受不了，還脆弱得容易受傷，就這麼貿然吃下陰莖實屬於癡人說夢。

　　他感覺自己陰道濕了，熱液沿著穴口冒出，葛林戴華德對他一笑，阿不思主動把腿張得更開。葛林戴華德肯定是對他下蠱了，身體彷彿都不再聽他的，而是處處順從葛林戴華德，好似少年才是他的主子，而他就該盡全力來服侍金髮君王。

　　陰核被搓弄的瞬間阿不思放聲尖叫，戀人的手被夾在雙腿裡面，淫水一波波從內湧出，打濕他屁股下的床單。他沒有辦法思考，身體第一次受到如此強烈的刺激，意識僅能在「繼續」和「停下」之間徘徊，然而戀人自動替他選了前者。

　　他把指節抓得都白了，張嘴只能淌出口水和細碎的呻吟，渾身燥熱，陰莖不知在什麼時候全硬了，邊流水邊跳動地尋求安慰。葛林戴華德含住他的龜頭，靈巧的舌來回掃蕩鈴口，把馬眼泌出的小水珠一一舔去。他的手沒有閒著，淫液使他的手滿是滑溜，撥弄陰唇就像在撥弄一塊果凍。葛林戴華德能做的有限，他無法把手指塞入好討出更多淫水，只能用其他感官交錯刺激阿不思；他另一手撸弄自己，陰莖早脹得發疼，卻只能想像是阿不思的小穴在感受那些青筋脈絡。

　　「有朝一日我一定要射進你這該死誘人的洞。」他把前液通通渡進阿不思嘴裡，逼愛人全數吞下自己的味道，「我會射滿你的小肚子，讓你像懷孕一樣鼓起來，直到你生下我的孩子。」他繼續親吻阿不思。

　　阿不思感覺快要射了。

　　「我可以把手指放進去嗎？」舌頭沿著下顎一陸舔濕耳垂，阿不思在男友蠱惑下只能點頭。

　　第一根。阿不思瘋了似的扭動，小嘴淫蕩又羞怯，半推半就下才把半根手指含入，卻是不停噴出大量淫水。葛林戴華德握住他的陰莖上下撸動，把他陰道的淫汁通通抹上柱身。

　　乳白汁液自鈴口漫出，葛林戴華德舔去後又吸了更多出來，他搓弄阿不思的睪丸和會陰，兩隻手全都是濕的，怎麼抹都抹不乾淨。阿不思徹底瘋了，他抓住葛林戴華德的手主動塞入陰道裡面，小巧通道裡一下被貫入三根手指，滿滿當當的，但他幾乎感受不到被撐開的痛，只求男友釋放他的慾火。

　　「阿不思……」葛林戴華德不斷親吻阿不思濕透的肉柱，他自己的陰莖在褲子裡大肆哀號，每感受愛人一絲美好就讓他更脹大一圈。他不能釋出自己，他怕一旦脫下褲子就會不分輕重地捅進阿不思的穴道，把阿不思操成一隻發情的淫獸。

　　那不是阿不思要的。不能為了一時的一己之私把阿爾越推越遠。

　　「蓋爾、蓋勒特……」阿不思抬高下盤，豐沛淫水滾滾流入臀縫，滴濕床單也澆裹在葛林戴華德逐漸斷裂的理智線上。金髮少年扯下褲檔，飛速把陰莖插進愛人口腔，滾燙直捅深處，他大力操幹阿不思吐露呻吟的嘴。獸性完全支配了他，愛人流下越多淚他就越是歡悅，傘狀龜頭一次次搗進咽喉，阿不思哪怕有一小下想吐的念頭都會立即被塞回體內。

　　他此時騎在阿不思身上，雙手撐住阿不思的頭，滑溜黏液無一不被擦進戀人紅色秀髮裡。瑰紅乳粒被壓在他大腿之下，伴隨每一次抽插被輾得更加透紅，他把阿不思的手抓離床單，「自慰。」他命令道，「從你的陰道，不是陰莖。」

　　葛林戴華德把阿不思塞得合不攏嘴，他像是要把全部的液體從阿不思體內榨出來，每一次抽出再捅入都要撞出好一灘淚與唾液。阿不思聽話地把手放入陰道，他吸吮自己的中指與無名指，也用上面的嘴同時吃吐愛人的陰莖，這帶給他從未有過的滿足。

　　葛林戴華德射入在他喉嚨裡，阿不思死命吸吮，眷戀地喝下更多。戀人的味道、被侵占的滋味，他喜歡這一切，他喜歡讓自己渾身上下都充滿性的記號。

　　阿不思在手指擦過陰核時射了出來，純白精液打濕了他的腹部，並有少許幾滴噴灑到葛林戴華德身上。葛林戴華德抽出陰莖往後抹了一把，「你把我的衣服給射髒了，阿不思。」

　　「我很抱歉。」阿不思忍不住笑。

　　他們在洗澡時又為對方手淫了一次，葛林戴華德要阿不思答應讓他下回親吻那誘人的陰部，阿不思同意了。他們持續擁吻到阿不思再也站不起來，葛林戴華德把戀人抱出浴室，替他擦乾身子再穿上衣服，像個十足的好男友。

　　他們沒再回到葛林戴華德滿是淫靡氣味的房間，而是進了另一間客房，那裏有張同樣大的軟床和高聳的窗戶。阿不思在哄笑中入夢，睡著時還帶著恬淡的笑容。

　　葛林戴華德撫過阿不思優柔的線條，臉上笑意丁點未減。指尖滑過戀人脊椎、臀線、陰部，他發誓會讓這些美好永遠屬於自己，阿不思想逃也逃不開。

　　他默默起了身，替阿不思拉起窗簾，只留下一條暖黃隙縫打在戀人紅潤的蜜頰上。在阿不思額角留下一個親吻後葛林戴華德退出房間，回到慌亂不堪的臥房開始整理。

　　放出的長線上，可還連著帶毒的魚鉤。

　　葛林戴華德一把掀開床單，哼起了歌。


	10. 3-5

　　自第一次在葛林戴華德面前脫褲，阿不思的放不開就顯得有些欲擒故縱。他們幾乎天天膩在一起，阿不思以就學方便為由借住在葛林戴華德家的時間都比在自己家裡還多，此舉已深深引起阿波佛的不滿，如果再讓他知道作為哥哥的阿不思成天與他男友做了什麼，毛躁山羊小子估計會直接升格為狂怒山羊神，扛著火槍和鍋子飛奔而來把葛林戴華德給燉了。

　　手指滑過臀瓣，葛林戴華德忍不住掐了一把稚嫩的臀肉。豐足的肉感擠滿手心，柔軟又富有彈性，要揉捏成各種形狀簡直是輕而易舉，「在我動手驗收之前，我要你親自告訴我：你有沒有做到我交辦的事項？」他舔濕阿不思的耳廓，朝耳孔裡吹入一股熱氣。

　　昨日分開前，葛林戴華德特地為年長兩歲的愛人佈置了回家作業，並軟硬兼施地要求阿不思非得做到，否則將承受他「怒火」之下的懲罰。

　　「有、有的，」阿不思撅起屁股，主動迎合葛林戴華德的手。身體的反應使他不恥，可一方面卻又甘願享於葛林戴華德的降伏，阿不思不知該對這樣的自己作何感想，「回家以後不許自慰，也不准把『那個』拿出來，那怕是洗澡時都不行。我都有做到。」他複誦昨日被交代的內容，只差沒有搖搖尾巴，大搖大擺地向主人索取獎勵了。

　　短暫的觸感脫離，下一秒阿不思便迎來一聲巨大拍響，年長的身體瑟縮後很快又放鬆下來，偎靠在葛林戴華德懷裡尋借依傍。

　　「少了一項，阿不思。」

　　阿不思閃避注視，更是把自身不淺餘力地往少年懷裡送。

　　一目瞭然的心虛，又或者——這是來自阿不思的挑釁？葛林戴華德微彎唇角，手指撥開泛紅的臀瓣，滑入中心摸上不屬人體該有的硬物，「我明明交代了你三項功課，」他撥弄了那樣東西，環在他脖頸上的手縮緊了些，「——你在未經我同意的情況下射出來了，是不是？」

　　阿不思越不說話，他撥弄異物的勁力也愈發加大。他知道阿不思的身體正逐漸興奮，乾燥的騷穴正如前方雌穴一樣渴望撩撥。阿不思喜歡這樣，光是穴口被胡亂翻攪就能令他渾身顫抖，阿不思本質而言就是一個欠幹的小騷貨，這種程度之於他根本不能算懲處——葛林戴華德大力一塞，把那樣溫熱的硬物推進深處。

　　「我很抱歉！」阿不思放聲尖叫，他擠壓臀部預想將異物排出，卻被葛林戴華德死死堵住洞口，「我沒辦法，我今天早上夢見了你，而你是那麼帥氣又……強勢。你親吻我、摸我，我醒來才發現一切都已經發生了。對不起，蓋勒特，原諒……原諒我，拜託……」

　　葛林戴華德停下折磨，昨日他塗進去的潤滑劑早在阿不思回去後乾透了，他故作誇張地把東西——一根短小，卻比手指稍粗的透明玻璃肛塞——挖出來，途中故意戳刺穴內好幾處敏感點，更引得阿不思驚叫連連。

　　「做錯事情在先，居然還敢來祈求原諒。」他又拍了阿不思的屁股，只用了三成力道，「知情不報在後，更想欲蓋彌彰，罪加一等。」

　　他放倒阿不思，不給一點緩衝就直接掰開男友大腿，埋頭吸食花蜜。阿不思拽著他的頭髮大哭，又拉又推也不說清是接受還是拒絕，葛林戴華德吸腫了那粒陰蒂，並像執意要吃了它般堅持、不肯罷手，直到阿不思逐漸渙散，瞳眼裡翻出眼白。

　　葛林戴華德又大力揉了幾下阿不思的陰核才翻下床去拾取東西，阿不思的陰核又爽又痛，莫大的刺激令他險些欲罷不能。他的身體被痛楚逼出一波又一波熱潮，大腿根部完全被潮液打溼，他想要縮起雙腿去揉一揉陰唇中的突起、把手伸進陰道裡翻攪、或是撫慰他半勃的陰莖和睪丸，但又生怕萬一葛林戴華德回頭看見他在自瀆，一怒之下又把他的處罰提升一個檔次。

　　少年回來時拿著一樣金屬物，要說一開始不知那是什麼東西的話，等看清那東西的形狀也得猜出個七七八八了。葛林戴華德從中抽出一條長條物遞到阿不思眼前，乍看之下有些像導管，「本來該是把這東西塞進你馬眼裡的，但顧慮到你可能還承受不了，就算了吧。」他彎下腰，捧起阿不思的陰莖放入那只金屬粗管內，肉棒不得不順著管柱弧度往下折；金屬末端是唯一能看透東西、沒有被完全包覆起來的，像半球狀的金屬籠，殷紅的龜頭被重重抵壓在籠柱上，阿不思在刺激下頻頻抽氣。

　　「起來。」葛林戴華德鎖緊底部後拉起阿不思，讓人兒屁股翹高跪在床上。他一手握住下彎的男性貞操鎖，心想那股冰涼很快會被阿不思給暖化，但又不會如他的陰莖一般燙熱；他接著又揉捏不甘失寵的兩粒睪丸，經慾火洗禮後已經足夠緊繃，表明隨時可以接受性愛。葛林戴華德最後來到熱液滾滾的陰穴，戳刺之後排出了更多淫水，他牽過阿不思的手覆上軟肉，並讓阿不思完全貼合胯下，不浪費任何一寸手掌面積。

　　「堵好了，一滴都不准再流出來。」

　　阿不思哭了，過剩的淫水早透過指縫溢出來，葛林戴華德說這話純粹是想戲弄自己，他怎麼會看不出阿不思的水多到光用手根本無法抵擋洩洪？可阿不思只能照做，在這節骨眼上他要盡可能做個聽話的好孩子，讓葛林戴華德能盡早高興、來釋放他。

　　葛林戴華德讓他看看前面，阿不思從床前的梳妝鏡上看見自己，全身裸體，被汗水和淫水、眼淚浸濕，皮膚亢奮而紅潤，被鎖住而無法勃起的陰莖和不停淌水的陰道——天哪，他太色情了，宛如下一秒就會因觸犯色慾之罪而下地獄——他是該受到懲罰，那是他應得的。

　　「看看你，多美啊。」粉臀挨了一掌，巴掌聲響徹臥房，「既清純，卻又淫蕩。」又是一掌，像拿燒紅的鐵器鞭打著他，兩處穴肉皆因痛楚大力緊縮。葛林戴華德不再保留力道，他在阿不思屁股上留下一道又一道掌印，嫩膚既紅且燙。

　　脆響與疼痛不過一會就擊潰了阿不思，他捧不住流瀑般的淫水，也止不住落雨般的眼淚。他想要他的陰莖能順利勃起，想要射出來，又想要葛林戴華德把剛才剔出的細管放進他的小洞，把他堵得結結實實、不會露出一滴精液。

　　「你想要我操你嗎？」

　　對！沒錯，他想要！ **他想極了！**

　　葛林戴華德來到他的後方，阿不思盯著鏡子目不轉睛。他就是一隻發情的母獸，慾念燒灼得他渾身發疼，他抬高屁股，然後想起來他們還在玩一場名叫欲擒故縱的遊戲。

　　「蓋爾……」

　　「我知道，阿爾，我知道。」少年撫摸他的臀瓣，隨後向下闔上他的雙腿，「在你親口答應前我都不會插進去的，不論哪一個洞。」

　　陰莖鑽進腿縫，濕黏的柱體擦過阿不思手背，雙方都濕得不得了，像是變相的手淫。葛林戴華德開始賣力抽插，力道之大，讓只有一隻手支撐的阿不思差點癱垮在床。阿不思的髖骨處很快要出現兩塊新鮮的淤紅，雙穴們不斷配合頻率絞緊，好似被插入的是它們自身，鏡子中的阿不思面佈潮紅，正眼睜睜地看著現場所發生的一切。

　　葛林戴華德釋放在阿不思腿間，他瘋狂親吻阿不思的肩膀和背脊，然後讓阿不思躺下又繼續親吻嘴唇。他解開阿不思手的禁錮好讓阿不思可以回抱他，又逼自己硬忍一分鐘好解開阿不思的貞操鎖，阿不思夾緊他的腰肢大力吻他，一臉鹹淚全抹給了葛林戴華德。他們不斷交換吐息與唾液，直到阿不思射了出來，把愛人手心射滿精液。

　　「這麼濃，你當真有因為我夢遺嗎？」他舉起手掌讓阿不思順著肉紋舔去那些精水。阿不思對他挑眉，一言不發地吃完所有白濁，最後還嫌不夠似的吞入他的手指。

　　「你猜？」

　　葛林戴華德笑了，他親吻阿不思的鼻尖和眉梢，輕揉被他打紅的臀部；阿不思咬了他的鎖骨，把濕淋淋的下體靠在他身上。

　　阿不思的眼睛滿是笑意，葛林戴華德得極力克制才能不吻上那對浩瀚星河。

　　「小渾蛋。」他說。

　　別再試圖挑釁我，讓我們照遊戲規則慢慢來。


	11. 3-6

　　聖誕佳節，街道房屋都染上一層厚實的冰天雪色，阿不思和葛林戴華德為此籌握許久，幾個星期前就在籌劃禮物與驚喜。他們在門口吻別，聖誕夜是家人齊聚之日，阿不思要和阿波佛到醫院陪亞蕊安娜，在此之前他們已經把屋裡打點好，並把禮物放置妥當。

　　少年本想買顆夠大的冷杉當聖誕樹，但被阿不思以環保為由阻止，於是他們改選了一株帶盆的樹苗，並決定在聖誕節後將之埋入後院。聖誕小樹非常可愛，布置完後阿不思親了他好幾下，直到被他拖到壁爐旁取暖打滾。

　　他品嘗阿不思肥美的陰唇，食入香甜汁液，手在後穴入口留連徘徊。阿不思太過美好，他從那雙眼裡看見愛與生命力，仁慈與無私，前者恐怕是阿不思教會他的，後者恐怕是他一生中不曾也不會擁有的，葛林戴華德清楚自己的佔有欲，他不會讓青鳥從手中逃離。

　　隔天阿不思帶來自製的聖誕布丁和餡餅（Mince pie），小倆口緊挨在一起吃完遲來的聖誕大餐，葛林戴華德在戀人威嚇下吃光一整盤抱子甘藍，阿不思則憑一己之力清空三分之二大盆的乳脂鬆糕（Trifle）。

　　「你到底是怎麼吃成這麼瘦的？那些脂肪呢？熱量呢？」少年瞠目結舌。

　　阿不思笑而不語。

　　他們坐在地上拆禮物，大部分都是葛林戴華德送的，首飾、銀錶、精裝的書籍，阿不思不用想也知道這些禮物有多貴重，反之他送的都是一些羊毛織物，襪子、帽子、毛衣……。雖說都是他親手所織，但一經對比立刻顯得無比寒酸。

　　在戀人拆開他送的禮物後，阿不思心虛到抬不起頭。

 

　　他臉被親了一下。

　　「雖然花紋和配色都不是那麼的……通俗常見，但是，」葛林戴華德手捧著織物，臉埋入其中，「這恐怕是我有生以來收過最誠摯的禮物了。謝謝，阿不思，我很喜歡。」

　　阿不思抿著唇，雙頰紅潤。心想這不過是客套話罷了，卻無法不感到歡喜，「這只是一些簡易的針織品而已，很多家庭——至少很多老一輩的都會這麼送。」

　　「我就從來沒有收到過。」葛林戴華德笑著把他拉近，把一樣扁平的禮物推到他面前，「我還有兩項特別的禮物要送給你，這是其中之一。打開來，阿不思。」

　　阿不思把膠帶撕開，在看清內容物時激動地砸回葛林戴華德身上。

　　「蓋爾你這是——你這是在調侃我嗎？！」他的臉更紅了。透明封裝帶裡裝著一件紅色、格子花紋的迷你百褶裙，樣式好不好看他不清楚，但那絕不是男孩子該擁有的東西！阿不思說是氣急敗壞，倒不如講是手足無措，他把臉轉向壁爐好不去面對捧腹大笑的葛林戴華德。

　　一秒鐘後他被拖了回來，少年爽朗的笑聲在他耳邊炸開，他連耳朵都蒙上一層滾燙，「不，阿不思，我只是認為你穿會很好看。」他的胸腔震動著，因為葛林戴華德與他正緊緊貼合，「我不是在嘲笑你或調侃你，也不是覺得以你的生理條件就該讓你這麼穿，而是因為你適合。這只是一件衣服，我親愛的，它適合誰與那個人的性別無關。」

　　裙子被放在腳旁，葛林戴華德挪回他的臉，高挺的鼻尖抵上他的，「但若你真的不想，那就別穿了吧，我們直接來開封最後一項禮物。」

　　阿不思瞅著那件紅裙許久，他的臉紅一直沒有消停過，已經將近融入到一頭紅髮裡。他躊躇著拿起那包衣物，隨後一把推開戀人往門口奔去，「不准偷看！」他關上起居室的門。

　　隔著一扇門板，阿不思退下自己的長褲，他像做了什麼重大決心，將那件短到不行的紅裙套上臀部。

 

　　一地的禮物被收拾好，葛林戴華德看到他時眼睛都亮了起來，雙頰頓時竄上血氣。阿不思拽著裙擺，步伐慢吞，卻也製造了更多機會讓葛林戴華德欣賞那對美腿。

　　「無與倫比。」他說。少年在阿不思面前跪了下來，微笑並掏出準備已久短絨方盒。

　　「這是最後一件禮物，」阿不思聽出他嗓音裡的顫抖，葛林戴華德並不如表面鎮靜，緊張快要透過血液蔓延到他全身上下。他打開盒蓋，求婚詞在阿不思耳裡都變成風聲，或許他們一生都無法獲得合法姻緣，但阿不思還是伸出左手，讓幸福套上他的中指。

　　他們在火光下相吻，少年摸進阿不思沒穿內褲的裙底，他楞了愣，另一手隨即被塞入一樣物體。

　　「我也要送你最後一件聖誕禮物。」他讓戀人把手攤開，露出保險套的外包裝。

　　美好的初夜，阿不思幾乎沒感受到多少疼痛，撞擊的快感比他想像中更甚，不一會就將他搗股成一灘融雪。紅裙始終掛在身上，反倒是保險套失去意義，用完過一次後就被掃到角落自生自滅。阿不思把自己交了出去，放任葛林戴華德對他連夜放縱，直到昏睡，他的陰道與後穴全都灌滿了精液。

　　「你會懷孕嗎？」迷迷糊糊中，他聽到葛林戴華德問他。

　　「我不知道，」他搖搖頭，花穴還夾著葛林戴華德的肉棒，「但我想……我想生下你的寶寶。」

 

　　第二天醒來，他在葛林戴華德的臥室裡。黏膩被清洗乾淨，窗外風光明媚，戀人的身影不知所蹤，阿不思披上一件睡袍，下床的瞬間軟腳跪坐在地。

　　下半身不聽使喚，小穴們現在才發出縱慾過度的哀號，阿不思身上的吻痕無數，有些是在他睡著後才被種上去的。他換好衣物站到鏡前，化妝鏡的螺絲少了一顆，小孔顯得十分突出。

　　阿不思下了樓，去回歸他的牢籠。


	12. 3-7

　　第三天。

　　在阿不思拿到A-Level證書、興高采烈地來找戀人一同歡慶的第三天後，他還是沒跨出那扇大門。

　　他跨不出去。

　　被單堆積了所有淚水，包裹著身軀；化妝鏡一角被挖開，裡面原有的針孔攝影機被葛林戴華德帶走，不知去向。指甲圓潤整潔，是被打磨過了，他在挖出那樣小設備時差點弄斷自己的指甲。

　　而少年只倚靠在門框。

　　 _你一直都知道？_ 他問。

　　機子落在他的手掌心，隨後又被取走。

　　 _什麼時候開始的？_

　　葛林戴華德看著他。

　　 _不只有這一臺，是不是？_

　　兩隻眼睛簡直看不出情緒。

　　 _……你為什麼不說話？_

　　本該接下的那杯可可，直到粉碎、漫灑一地都無人理會。

　　「——你是個變態，葛林戴華德。」

　　葛林戴華德哭著留下他，儘管阿不思才是真正痛哭流涕的那個人。

　　 _我不能失去你。_ 多麼愚蠢的假話，阿不思氣笑了，他的妹妹在這人介紹的醫院長住，弟弟在這人引薦的學校學習，他家生計全靠這人施捨資助，現在還錄了他那麼多隱私畫面。

　　然後說，這都是為了留下他。

　　阿不思吐了，他總算是見到男孩眼中的著急。

　　「讓我走。」

　　於是他認知到自己早被關了起來。

 

　　他不得不對阿波佛撒謊，在電話中、在對談中，而葛林戴華德坐在對面監視著他。

　　他是個失敗的兄長，不論是阿不思還是阿波佛都這般認為，當葛林戴華德持過電話接續謊言，阿不思聽到弟弟發自內心的謾罵。

　　悶在房裡的日子超過了三天，他們還是會做愛，透過無聲威脅和悲嗆的怒吼，阿不思對於自己還能勃起和興奮這點感到不屑。除了吃飯和盥洗如廁，他就沒再離開過那間房間，葛林戴華德會盯著他把盤中飧一點不剩的吃乾淨，在必要時拖著他和自己一起洗澡。

　　阿不思許久沒見到阿波佛了，當然還有亞蕊安娜，漫無天日的日子就是他也能察覺不只幾個星期了，但直到被葛林戴華德提起，阿不思才知道自己已滿十九歲。

　　某一天阿不思在上樓時暈倒了，再醒來，他被面有難色的醫生告知一件消息。而當葛林戴華德沉著一張臉從門外走來時，身上還帶著淡淡煙味，他遣走醫生，終於讓阿不思做了一回決定。

　　「你想留下它（it）嗎？」

　　他賞了葛林戴華德好一巴掌，而最終，他選擇讓孩子留下。

 

　　阿不思被監禁後脾氣就不是很好，懷孕後更是如此，但葛林帶懷德從不抱怨，也不訴諸暴力。他吞盡了阿不思的不滿，就像是他的義務——喔，這確實是他的 **義務** ，因為是他把阿不思關起來的，是他讓阿不思變成這副模樣——並自以為的，對阿不思好。

　　他不需要感到愧疚，就算他一時激動把叉子扔出，差點劃瞎葛林戴華德右眼也一樣。但阿不思無法解釋自己為什麼會落淚、為什麼會緊張、為什麼會害怕葛林戴華德真的受傷，他不想承認對這個人還保有絲毫感情。

　　那天他讓葛林戴華德擁抱他，那是他懷孕後他們第一次有身體接觸。

 

　　為了不驚動到阿不思和胎兒，葛林黛華德不只與他分房睡，連以往高頻率的性愛都沒有了。阿不思過了一陣子清閒，除了吃飯，他不必在任何時間地點面對葛林戴華德，這本該是一件好事——

　　但他總覺得，很不習慣。

　　他牴觸身體傳來的搔癢感，半夢半醒時分他常以為葛林戴華德還塞在他的體內，高溫的手臂還抱著他。他不想理會陰部流出的汁水，他的內褲沾溼了，陰莖會被撐得發疼，但他不想被葛林戴華德「看」見他在自慰。

　　有時葛林戴華德會一連幾日不在屋裡，他成了名副其實的獨守空閨之人，那些監視還在，破罐子破摔，葛林戴華德也不避諱告知他這些。廁所、浴室裡的被拆除了，但難保葛林戴華德沒在出門前重新安裝，阿不思每做一件事都得提心吊膽，儘管他身上每一寸細節早被少年看個透徹。

　　他翻開衣櫃，那是少數他知道沒被裝隱藏式監視器的地方，裡面掛滿了各式裙裝。他唯一一件褲子——當初穿來找葛林戴華德那件——被葛林戴華德不知收到哪裡去，或許早被丟了。

　　他不想妥協，日常服變成數件睡袍輪流替換，那件聖誕節收到的短裙被他一把火燒了，若是葛林戴華德慢一步救下他，他整隻手臂也將被藍火吞噬。從那一刻起，阿不思被禁止進入廚房，就連葛林戴華德不在的日子裡，都是由葛林戴華德指派的專人送來餐飯並隨即鎖門離去。

　　阿不思鑽了進去，塞滿衣物的空間顯得窄小，卻帶給他些微安心。

　　葛林戴華德不在的每一天，他都會在衣櫃裡待上更長時間。手碰上開始隆起的肚子，每每這麼做時他都不禁想：我到底怎麼能負責起這麼一條生命？

　　第十天，葛林戴華德來了消息說他快回來了，阿不思痛恨自己居然有了一絲欣喜，他再度把自己關回衣櫃。

　　渾渾噩噩地睡了一覺，蜷縮起來的姿勢並不好受，但也沒多少位子能讓他移動。阿不思猜測天色暗下來了，他有些飢餓，但他不想動。

　　他摸進身上的睡袍，手在平坦的胸部上擺動，那裏在幾個月後或許會膨脹泌出奶水，但現在沒有丁點跡象，像個普通男孩。

　　「停下。」他說。

　　手指逗弄著乳頭，下身蜜水如泉潮般湧出。

　　「停下……！」這回帶著哭腔。

　　他無法控制自己的手勁越來越大，陰莖在裙襬下脹大勃起，渾身泛起燥熱。

　　阿不思嘶吼著哭了出來，他不能理解身體的欲望。如果葛林戴華德所做的一切都是強迫，只為他帶來痛苦，那為何他還是會想要。

　　手指鑽入陰道與後穴，豐沛的淫水簡直要把他沖出，濕了一屁股衣櫃底層。他不在乎弄疼自己，疼痛彷彿能讓慾望更加巨大，他撸痛自己的陰莖，喉嚨卻在歡愉的吟唱。

　　太多了，屁股溢出的水太多了，阿不思扯下一件裙子，胡亂地塞在下身。衣裙吸飽汁水，花唇在衣料上摩擦發疼，阿不思大聲哭叫，沒意識到自己叫的正是葛林戴華德的名字。

　　衣櫃門打開了，口中哭喊的那人正站在外側滴汗喘氣，像經歷了一場百米衝刺。阿不思放開發紫的陰莖，環住葛林戴華德的頸子撞倒了他，多個月來第一次主動吻上對方。

　　或許這終於能被稱為「做愛」，阿不思數日不得撫慰的身體被滿足了，他騎在葛林戴華德腰上，不斷起伏、被男孩的陰莖抽刺，流滿了一地瓊漿。隨後他被撲在地上擁吻，葛林戴華德護住他的頭與腰背，享受他難得的熱情，兩處肉穴都被充分對待，乳頭被吸得紅腫，陰核也被揉得充血，既酥又疼；鈴口在紅舌挑弄下射出白濁，又被葛林戴華德渡回自己嘴裡，阿不思貪食地喝了下去，又在對方口腔索取更多。

　　阿不思睡去後，等了一夜的文達無奈地替他們關上了門。

 

　　隔天阿不思被抱著下樓，見到昨晚就該打好照面的女孩。

　　「文達，我妹妹。」葛林戴華德說。

　　「很快就不是了。」她聳聳肩，將帶來的衣服套裝全數擺出。

　　阿不思對她的到來和回答感到疑惑，文達看上去與他們年紀相仿，且穩重、平靜，擁有天塌下來都能不動聲色的氣度。阿不思看了看桌上與沙發上的衣物，又轉頭回去看葛林戴華德。

　　「挑一套吧親愛的，我今天得帶你出去。」

　　阿不思離他站遠了一步，「為什麼？」

　　少年的微笑垮了下來，從文達手上接過另一只戒盒，望向阿不思空空如也的左手。

　　當初的求婚戒在阿不思絕望之下扔不見了，葛林戴華德翻開盒蓋，拿出了新的婚戒。他拉過阿不思的手，為其套上，「我今天成年了，阿不思，我要帶你去登記結婚。」

　　阿不思瞬間紅了眼眶，他指著那一套套女裝，嗓子仍然嘶啞，「你在抹滅我最後的尊嚴。」

　　「我這麼做是為了保護你。」

　　「你不需要，你唯一要做的就是放我離開這裡！」他想抽回左手，葛林黛華德卻鐵了心不願放開，「我不會跟你結婚，我也不是一個女人。」

　　葛林戴華德扯回了他，莫名嚴肅的口吻令他一顫，「你懷了我的孩子，阿不思，我得讓你擁有名分，讓我們的孩子不是私生子。我不能落下把柄在寄生於我家的那個瘋女人手上，我不能讓她有機會除掉你或者孩子。」

　　文達挑了兩套出來，葛林帶懷德瞥了兩眼替他選了紅色調那套，又從紙袋裡翻出化妝品與首飾，要文達稍後替他上妝。

　　「我這麼做是因為我愛你。」他無視阿不思的憤怒，吻了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本來要讓老蓋對阿不思講「但你也不是一個男人。」，但這樣做有點……呃，反正我拿掉了。
> 
> 老蓋哭的時候是像點了眼藥水那樣，面無表情、眼眶鼻子都沒紅就直直掉了一滴淚下來，說話連哭腔也沒有。
> 
> 文達是老蓋家裡的養女，從小跟老蓋住一起長大，成年後就脫離蓋家，回歸原始家庭的姓氏。


	13. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間線在番外1之前

　　SAT考試前幾天，蓋勒特在房間裡苦讀研習。事實上，他有一半的時間都在抱怨，磚頭書拿來當枕頭躺，筆記盯著看也沒讀進幾個字，他翻了近數百個白眼，只想沉浸在歡愉中然後深深睡去。

　　他翻開被褥，阿不思正跪在他腿間為他口交。

　　「媽咪，你也說說那個臭老頭嘛，急吼吼的就想把我送到國外，完全是想獨佔你之餘還可以把順便處理掉我這個拖油瓶——」

　　突然的深喉讓他猝不及防咬到了舌尖。

　　不要這樣說你父親。他彷彿在媽咪眼中看見了這句話。

　　沉甸甸的乳房抵在跨間，蓋勒特忍不住揉起了其中一顆，阿不思紊亂的吐息噴灑在他陰莖上，翹高的屁股馬上要滴出淫液。阿不思被調教得很好，若不是說了讓他慢慢來，蓋勒特不用多久就會繳械在媽咪嘴裡。

　　「起來。」他捧著那顆乳房，水球般手感令他愛不釋手。阿不思的嘴離開陰莖，起身前還重重吸了一口，蓋勒特讓他用手撐在床上，開始拍打右邊那粒乳房。

　　滿滿的奶水，像頭乳牛。

　　在床上使用這些低俗的形容時，媽咪總能把他咬得更緊，小穴也會流出後多花露。飽滿的乳肉在他掌心跳動，上下晃蕩直吊人胃口，蓋勒特刻意冷落左邊的乳房，沿著乳尖端向下揉捏，像替動物擠奶那樣施力一掐，細線般的奶水馬上從乳頭噴出，濺在他的腹部上。

　　阿不思的喘息加重了，他盯著兒子濺滿白花的小腹，肚裡一緊。

　　蓋勒特又擠了好幾次，除了第一次外力道都是又大又重，把白嫩的乳房抓滿紅印。阿不思撐不住自己身體，他就用膝蓋去頂著，浸入床單的奶水他會算進阿不思稍後或日後的懲罰。

　　「爽嗎？」指甲捏住乳頭，試圖從狹小的出口擠出一、兩滴鮮甜，阿不思的驚叫帶上哭腔，卻不敢去掙扎或是擠出另一邊乳汁。

　　右乳肥重而腫脹，左乳卻像個玩具被人肆意玩弄，乳水被擠出一半，乳頭又爽又疼。脹紫的陰莖無人理會，阿不思忍不住弓起身體，燙熱的液體沿著臀縫滑下。

　　蓋勒特終於玩夠了，他放過臃腫不堪的乳頭，把阿不思身子壓低，「舔乾淨。」

　　奶香四溢，他看向阿不思未被釋出的右乳，又伸手去摸媽咪直挺抽動的陰莖。他的馬眼被卡入一顆小銀珠，像顆大頭針似的連接一根長而鈍頭的粗針，把阿不思整管尿道塞得滿滿當當。

　　蓋勒特時常會和媽咪玩「想被擠奶還是射精」的遊戲，但想想不久前他才灌了媽咪一大杯發奶飲料，稍後要玩的應該是「想被擠奶還是排尿」才對。

　　他見過一次阿不思失禁，就在他父親床上。他不知道葛林戴華德讓媽咪憋了多久，他只看見當葛林戴華德解開束縛，並往媽咪陰道裡塞入不知什麼東西後，媽咪馬上就尿了出來。

　　他就是在那時候加入的，由於床被媽咪尿濕，他們輪流在牆上把媽咪幹到第二次失禁。

　　阿不思把他身上舔乾淨了，蓋勒特順勢把人翻了過來，一手壓著媽咪膀胱，一手持著銀球上下抽動，「若真憋不住了要和我說喔，我會手把手牽你去廁所教你尿尿的。」

　　阿不思一張臉都被憋紅了，「你們父子倆這低俗的惡趣味。」

　　他輕吻阿不思的耳廓，在媽咪睪丸上迅速彈了一下，「你在這個時候談他？」他翻開兩片濕唇，塞了整隻手指進去，「不要逼我咬你，上次咬你陰蒂的時候你哭得像是剛出生的小寶貝。」

　　「明明你出生的時候出的更——停、停下，蓋勒特，我叫你停——嗯……！等一、等一下啊啊啊啊！」

　　直接行動總是比唇舌之爭來的有效。

 

　　他們並肩躺在床上，書本全被蓋勒特掃到地板，累壞的阿不思被他抱在懷裡，接著討論和他做愛前的抱怨。

　　「就算你不想出國留學，考一下也沒有損失啊。你可以看到你的水準，看有哪些方面比較需要補足，挑國內學校的時候——」

　　「我連大學都不想上了！」

　　阿不思眨眨眼，心想你還真從沒和我商討過這點，「但你都努力這麼久了……」

　　蓋勒特翻身過去，把臉埋在紅髮裡許久，「……那不然，我們來談個條件吧。我去考試，然後你要滿足我一項要求，成績越高你就要給我更多的東西。」

　　阿不思環上他的背，輕笑著說，「好啊，接下來呢？你想跟我要去什麼禮物？」

　　蓋勒特猛然將他壓在身下，背光面容有些煞嚇人，阿不思心跳漏了一拍。

　　怕什麼呢，他想。

　　「如果我考超過一千五……」蓋勒特低下頭，覆在阿不思唇上舔吮。

　　阿不思回應著他的吻，直到他準備繼續往下說。

　　「如果我考超過一千五百分的話，媽咪，」他往阿不思的小腹直線按去，像在挑逗，卻沒有絲毫玩味或是撩撥。

　　手停下了，他的雙眼裡沒有照映出光澤。

　　「我要你替我生出個孩子。」他笑道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思：NO.


	14. 3-8

　　葛林戴華德是自私的，這點與之熟悉的人都看得出來，包含文達。

　　自私的愛，自私的舉動，自私的想法，自以為到令人生氣。

　　「你該告訴他我們有經濟困難。」文達輕抿一口咖啡，濃醇滋味在她唇齒間揮散，這是正式投奔葛林戴華德前她從本家順來的幾樣高級品之一，且以目前的經濟狀況難以再填補新的。她抖正散發油墨味的英國報紙，目光落在財經版，「等孩子出生負擔會更大的，蓋勒特。你說過他很聰明，或許他能幫我們做些什麼。」

　　「他不能知道。」青年翻攪著盤中菜葉，艱難地吞下其中一片。他們剛談完一筆不大不小的生意，拜他拿出足足十二分的本事和葛林戴華德大名，才終於讓對方肯定他這個剛成年的小毛頭。

　　金源斷得太快，他繼母肯定一早就得到他和阿不思結婚的消息，急吼吼地就往他父親耳裡灌進一堆狗屁不通的爛話。好在他的帳戶沒被凍結，先見之明在英國埋下的投資也不見減少；也好在兩老是在婚後才知道阿不思，且從目前事態評估並不曉得阿不思懷有身孕，否則他噩夢裡的那些畫面極有可能成為現實。

　　他吞下一粒維他命——還有一大坨奶油乳酪，他需要熱量——嚥下時文達一臉噁心地看著他，「我們也沒那麼『經濟困難』，錢還夠用也不愁吃穿，孩子出生後我再多接幾份業務也行。」

　　「蓋勒特，我們有一大票人要靠著你養。」包括我，包括鄧不利多一家，包括為了你背叛本家與老爺的一票忠僕。她又抿下一口熱飲，頓時覺得燒灼舌尖，她痛恨還需一年半才成年的自己，能力小到幫不上任何忙。

　　「……省吃儉用？」葛銀戴華德輕笑一聲，疲憊讓他接著打了個哈欠，「我們過慣了優渥的日子，文達，只要放下身段，在各個方面節約一些，你會發現事實上沒那麼慘。」

　　「幫脹奶的妻子買十件哺乳內衣可談不上是節約！」文達撤下刀叉，推開被葛林戴華德灑濺到的餐盤，這下真的是一點胃口都沒有了，「十件！哪個產婦會需要用到十件那麼多，更何況他現在都還沒生！」

　　幾個月下來她沒少見過阿不思，綠眼見證了乳房從平板一路脹到巨乳的過程，到現在快臨盆了，葛林戴華德仍是時不時告訴她阿不思被脹奶疼哭、睡不好覺的事情，說實話她有點煩躁，「你不要說什麼他用得到，除非這裡有第二或第三個人需要去穿。但那會是誰？是你嗎蓋勒特，還是我？」她把那杯咖啡一口灌盡。

　　老天，文達想。連她都被感染了產前憂鬱。

　　「總之，我明天下午會拿一半去退。」她指向葛林戴華德鼻尖，「至於你，我沒有血緣關係的哥哥，你至少得向他坦承一件事——最好是金錢方面的——別再事事都瞞著他。你有看到他結婚簽字那刻的表情嗎？你讓他在那一瞬間才知道他早已成為法律上的女人，在我看來他還寧可你在那一當下拿刀捅死他。」

 

　　葛林戴華德出去了，文達與阿不思各佔據長沙發兩端。

　　 _「所以，你向他坦承了什麼？」_

　　 _「我告訴阿不思我不能失去他，不然我會——崩潰的。」_

　　爛透了，蓋勒特，爛透了！你平時的伶牙俐齒都到哪裡去了，被你老婆肚裡的孩子給吃了嗎？文達憑著一股怨氣，把整壺檸檬水喝空了三分之二，她等會還要把裡面那顆檸檬連皮帶肉吃進去，籽都不吐出來一顆。

　　阿不思打著毛線，粉紅絨線在交織下形成一張緊密的網。那是一條很長、很長的圍巾，貼在他圓潤高聳的肚子，又往下墜落。

　　他今天穿的不是睡袍，而是薄又寬鬆的居家長T，文達懷疑他的乳房會不會阻礙視線，但看阿不思兩眼無神放空，只靠手重複著機械性動作，似乎也不那麼必要依賴視覺。

　　她水喝多了，跑了一趟廁所，再回來時阿不思已經放下毛線，背對她捧著肚子。文達快步走近，正好聽聞阿不思吐出一口長氣，她蹲了下來，手覆在阿不思的肚皮上，再三祈禱事情不是她想的那樣，「孩子要生了嗎？」

　　阿不思瞥了她一眼，「還沒，我只是被踢了一下。」

　　文達飛速把手縮回，坐回原本的位子上拿著雜誌胡亂翻閱。

　　「你們太著急了。」

　　書頁赫然停擺，文達沒想到阿不思會主動與她搭話，況且用詞還是複數，「你足月了，我們急很正常。」視線在不同文字上游轉，什麼也讀不進去，她決定賭上一把，「更何況看蓋勒特每天那副樣子，本來不急的人都被他搞到急了。」

　　阿不思拿起棒針的手頓了一頓，隨後又拉出更多毛線，繼續那條估計要織到入冬為止的圍巾。

　　現在可正逢夏天呢。

　　「你為什麼想留下孩子？」

　　阿不思沒有回答，但文達看出他的身板僵硬了。

　　「蓋勒特本想替你做決定，在你昏迷的時候。」她放棄了閱讀，反正本就沒有在看，「醫生也跟你說了吧，你的子宮頸過短，生育風險比常人來得高。」

　　圍巾被丟進竹籃裡，阿不思瞪了文達一眼，欲起身離開。

　　「他什麼都不敢告訴你，」她攔住阿不思，低身搬開腳邊一箱嬰兒用品，替他清出一條好走的路，「那不見得是他留下你的手段，有可能只是他生性膽小罷了。」

　　蓋勒特．葛林戴華德只是個自私的膽小鬼。文達甩去腦內那些幼年景象，退了一步。

　　「如果你想要轉機，何不親自問一問他？」

 

　　文達不曉得那兩人究竟有沒有談過，至少在她面前時葛林戴華德與阿不思總是一如往常地沉默，但在孩子出生前夕，她確信那兩人經歷了一場漫長對話。

　　她在病房外站了很久，看著雲朵不斷疊合又散去，看著太陽從東遊走到西，看著鳥兒拍打翅膀將暖風刮到她臉上。

　　那是文達第一次看見葛林戴華德哭，發自內心的那種。

　　他攬住了文達，把支撐自己的責任交給妹妹，肩上的重擔快壓垮了她。

　　「他說我們不會是一對好雙親。」

　　文達頓了一下，拍了拍兄長顫抖的背，「他還說了什麼？」

　　走廊被陽光染紅了，像她兒時擁有過的玻璃魚缸，在被她嚇到摔碎之前交融著不知誰人的血。

　　「……絕育。」

　　文達捏著那塊衣料，「你答應了。」

　　葛林戴華德在她懷裡點了頭。

 

　　兩年後，她跟著阿不思去了一趟酒吧。

　　那是在早上，店還沒開，小蓋勒特在母親懷裡不安地扭動，吧檯內與阿不思長相神似的男人指著他們破口大罵。

　　先是一地玻璃破碎，然後小男童嚎啕大哭。阿波佛急了，但入眼看到與葛林戴華德如出一轍的蓋勒特，內心焦慮又被怒火取代。

　　文達站了很久，跟那天站在病房外一樣久。她總是做靜靜等待的一方，或許還要兼做替人處理情緒的一方。

　　他們談完了，但還不夠徹底。男人看像她的眼神就像她該當場被野狗拖出去咬死，文達納悶若真發生那種情況她是否會痛到尖叫。

　　她沒有回嘴，甚至沒做出任何表示。她知道那是因為阿波佛在乎。

　　當阿不思說讓亞蕊安娜再也不用受苦時，阿波佛眼裡看見的是阿不思曾經遭受的，比死還不如的苦。

　　她不能否認他們做的事是錯誤的，但因為她也有一個在乎的兄長，所以不能讓任何人奪走阿不思，包括阿不思自己。

　　十個小時後他們就得離開英國，或許再也不會回來，或許葛林戴華德會陪著阿不思回來。文達看了下手錶，阿不思知道她的意思。

 

　　從明天開始誰還會惦著阿不思是誰？

　　阿波佛在身後叫著他的名，蓋勒特抹去母親滴落的淚，阿不思就著文達抵開的門向前走。

　　文達回頭望了一眼，男人在血泊中哭泣。

　　……喔，那不是血，只是一地碎玻璃。她差點忘了，今天沒有人受傷。

　　他們上了車。

　　下一站是德國，他們得去參加葛林戴華德家主與其續絃的葬禮，以及處理葛林戴華德繼任新當家的相關事宜。

　　謝天謝地他們終於死了。

　　她瞥了眼阿不思，「你還好嗎？」

　　阿不思苦笑著搖頭——他對文達的態度不再那麼僵化了——，「我殺了自己的妹妹。」

　　文達對著車窗。窗外萬里無雲，她卻看見了雨。

　　「你救了她。」

　　明天開始，誰見了阿不思都只會叫他「葛林戴華德夫人」，名字只會是個無關緊要的擺飾。

　　她急著脫離葛林戴華德的姓氏，然後拖了另一人下水。

　　從明天開始誰還會惦著阿不思是誰？

　　文達覺得，她或許會是那其中之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知不覺就把文達寫成這樣了，原本對她沒什麼著墨的……


	15. 4上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想細改一下設定，老蓋的媽媽是奧地利人，所以老蓋有德奧雙國籍；小蓋繼承了他以及阿不思，所以有德奧英三國國籍。
> 
>  
> 
> ~~這樣以後在國外出了什麼事，能投奔的大使館也變多了（欸）~~

　　阿不思知道自己身體不正常。

　　他是說，不是生理性別上的，而是更深層的——該怎麼說，慾望？

　　唉。他放棄了，何不就直接了當點呢。

　　 **他無法控制自己對性的渴望。**

　　那年他十九歲，懷著身孕在衣櫃裡面自慰；然後，他開始在床上自慰，用葛林戴華德買給他的那些玩具；再者，他在葛林戴華德抱著他熟睡時自慰，那怕幾小時前已享受過一次淋漓盡致的性愛。

　　他不敢請葛林戴華德主動給他，更不敢在文達未離開前到他們面前晃來晃去；他希望自己是被動的，希望葛林戴華德主動發現他的需求，阿不思不想把這事直接攤開到檯面上講。

　　葛林戴華德發現了，並也願意用瑣碎的時間盡量滿足阿不思。

　　誰都看得出他的疲累，阿不思想。但成因恐得算上自己一份。

　　有孩子後症狀也不見有太大感善，阿不思開始感到愧疚，他好幾次夢到葛林戴華德過勞死在他的眼前。

　　葛林戴華德的負擔更重了，除了親餵得靠阿不思，他幾乎想一人獨擔所有的育嬰雜活。他看得出他愛那個孩子，傾盡全力想給兒子最好的生活。阿不思搶來了他的工作並勒令葛林戴華德去房間休息，他不得不承認心中那股酸澀是愛。

　　他們舉家遷移到德國後並沒有久待，葛林戴華德繼承完遺產馬上又搬到奧地利，並創建與祖宅同名的新型企業——諾曼加。讓蓋勒特分房是葛林戴華德提出的，但阿不思知道他是為了自己，好讓性愛時不用再為顧忌兒子頻頻壓抑聲音。

　　去蓋勒特的幼稚園是則阿不思擅作主張，文達知會了他不過是葛林戴華德正在開會不便告知。他讓文達替他備車，套上衣鞋，在司機來接他時緊張得一句話都說不出來。

　　兩年來他頭一遭出門。

　　這都是為了孩子，他對自己說。

 

　　這都是為了孩子，葛林戴華德告訴自己。他晚一步得知阿不思接回了蓋勒特的消息，到家時阿不思還穿著那套水藍衣裙，在客廳逗著孩子玩。

　　他還未發出一語，阿不思便飛奔而來抱緊了他。

　　他很害怕，葛林戴華德知道。身體顫抖說明了一切，久違地出現在大眾面前，阿不思一天的恐懼總算有了出口。

　　葛林戴華德回抱著，將他的驕傲與愛狠狠環在懷中。

 

　　第二次出門時，阿不思被看得不甚自在。他想要逃，想要鑽個洞躲起來，想要周圍所有人全都閉上眼睛離開。

　　但他唯一做的事情就是攥緊葛林戴華德的手，並試圖整個人縮到丈夫身後。

　　「怎麼了？」葛林戴華德回頭問他，讓負責介紹的接待人員先緩一緩。

　　阿不思咬緊下唇不發一語，他對葛林戴華德搖了搖頭，眼神又似乎在求救。  
　　  
　　葛林戴華德將他帶至轉角處，直到看不到任何人影，阿不思才徹底鬆下那一口氣。

　　「阿爾，你怎麼了？人不舒服？要我現在帶你回去嗎？」

　　他抬頭對上葛林戴華德。異瞳裡的焦急是真的，憂慮是真的，阿不思的難言之隱也是真的。

　　他不曉得該怎麼回答。那會很怪異嗎？但他已經夠不正常了。如果他說了會不會只被認為想太多？葛林戴華德又會怎麼樣處理？

　　「阿不思？」葛林戴華德又叫了他，阿不思只想把自己蜷抱起來。

　　葛林戴華德頓了頓，緩緩說出自己的猜想，「……阿爾，你想要了嗎？在這裡——」

　　「不是！」阿不思紅著臉打斷他，「我不是因為那個問題，也不是懼怕人群，我只是——只是不喜歡他們會無意識地——」他把手雙雙環在胸前。

　　阿不思急出了哭腔，眼眶和鼻頭都被染上一層紅潤，葛林戴華德愣了幾秒才反應過來，連忙脫下西裝外套讓阿不思披上。

　　文達曾就同樣狀況向他抱怨過一次，「男人，」她說，「就不曉得收斂收斂自己的眼睛。」

　　那時他沒有多想，文達一向有辦法讓其他人學乖，不再做讓她討厭的事。但他沒想到阿不思在這方面竟如此敏感，也為自己的不上心深深自責。

　　文達絕對會瞧不起他的。說不定就是覺得求助於他沒用，文達才會單靠自己，而不再向他傾訴相關怨懟。

　　他環住阿不思，想讓妻子更依靠他一些。

 

　　那天之後，披肩成了阿不思的特色穿著。縱使他已經打扮得相對保守，或是氣溫再怎麼炎熱，人們總能見設計師為他獨自打造的新款薄披肩，某方面也帶動了地方流行。

　　他少數願意嶄露曲線的地方是他位於諾曼加的辦公室——兼葛林戴華德的辦公室。十數年間，諾曼加從十來人的小公司搖身一變，成為世間知名的國際企業。公司地址一換再換，建築也不斷擴建，他終於如願以償與丈夫獨處，而非繼續像一開始那樣分隔兩樓，讓他得熬過數個小時才能在午休上樓找葛林戴華德舒緩慾火或脹乳。

　　偶爾葛林戴華德還是會要他穿上那限制勃起的小東西，那令阿不思既羞恥又興奮。那讓他能像女孩子一樣上廁所，若不脫下還會一直擠壓著前列腺，讓他的小穴失禁一般不斷泌水。

　　辦公室內側還連著間小臥房，並帶有獨立衛浴。葛林戴華德在設計階段就把阿不思給考慮進去，他們經常在裡面做愛，裝設的內線電話也只有文達打得進來，且非急事她也絕不會輕易打斷他們。

　　他們在辦公室無法「玩」得太過頭，但葛林戴華德喜歡看阿不思脫去胸罩、插著一根假陰莖、下半身衣不蔽體在桌前工作的模樣。如果他們要的話，那可以是一根假馬屌，葛林戴華德會讓阿不思自由選擇要插入哪一個洞，並讓另一處小穴到下班前不得擁有任何撫慰。

　　若是阿不思插入夠深，他的小腹將會突出鮮明的肉棒形狀，葛林戴華德會叫阿不思摸摸那裡，像懷孕的婦人撫摸自己的肚子；或是阿不思會選擇讓假屌卡入自己的陰道穹，一個深到讓他難以呼吸的地方，他高昂的圓乳會溢奶，下方的雌穴則會像吃了酸梅的小嘴，一波一波被刺激出的體液會噴濕他的椅子和屁股，太多了還會沿坐墊滴到地板上。

　　阿不思的桌子沒有擋板，葛林戴華德的角度可隱隱若見他不住顫抖、死死夾緊的雙腿。工作期間阿不思是不能隨意動作的，他的老闆兼丈夫會隨時監控他，若他忍不住自慰了，葛林戴華德會把他的陰莖綁起來，並放任女性玩具吸腫他的花核。

　　他只有在順利完成工作時能得到獎勵。他會渾身脫光，躺在葛林戴華德身上，讓丈夫一邊辦公一邊抽插他體內的馬屌。

　　要是葛林戴華德再過分一點，他會開著視訊鏡頭，強迫兒子看他媽媽的騷浪模樣。

　　那通常也代表阿不思回家後會再被操幹一次。

 

　　他的丈夫和兒子都樂於開發他的身體，經常在他身上把玩不同的姿勢或玩物。阿不思被調教得很成功，只要在床上被一聲令下，縱使腦袋還沒反應過來，身體也會先一步屈服聽話。

　　他們喜歡被他口交，阿不思便使勁吞下口中粗大，將羶腥與色情一併吞入腹裡；另一個人會從後操進他的屁股，再用手指或道具寵愛他的其他感官。

　　他們會喝空他的乳房，並灌入他更多發奶飲料好讓他源源不絕地泌出奶水；有時他們也會把他吊起來，宛若真把他視作一頭母牛，握住他的乳房向下擠出生奶。

　　拍打和鞭擊是常態，作為最常被打、也是最不被計較的部位，阿不思會把肥碩的屁股高高翹起，甚至故意抖動，讓丈夫或兒子把巴掌賞在他厚實肥美的臀肉上。他同樣喜歡被打陰部和乳房，葛林戴華德會用掌心拍擊他的陰唇，把空氣一同推進了陰道，阿不思會覺得肚子鼓脹起來卻又不會不舒服；但如果交由蓋勒特來做這件事，他年輕的兒子總是容易操之過猛，把他拍得都疼了，痛苦將大於愉悅。

　　阿不思更樂於蓋勒特玩弄他的乳房。兒子自幼吸食他的乳水長大，對他胸乳的熟悉與執著遠甚於他的父親。蓋勒特時而會報復性地在他雙乳上宣洩，他會啃咬他的乳頭，或拿消毒過的細針刺穿它們，再替他串上鈴鐺，或普通、漂亮的小飾品。

　　只要阿不思不說出安全詞，蓋勒特的粗暴行徑就不會停歇。葛林戴華德常看阿不思喘著大氣，被兒子幹到大翻白眼都不願意對其叫停。

　　看起來就像過度換氣，葛林戴華德心想。通常他會走上前去，阻止兒子把母親操死在床。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搭啷！鄧多多是有在上班工作的啦，不要以為他成天被老蓋關在家裡了！XDDD
> 
> 老蓋是董事長，阿不思在公司的職位比老蓋低，但也非常高了。工作時間很有彈性，有的時候可以在家裡工作不去公司。（本想把他設定成副董事，但彈性工作？？？？董事如果可以彈性工作那他就會是副董事）
> 
> 鄧在諾曼加成立初期就借用文達的名義在打理公司了（文達說OK），老蓋裝作不知道，鄧知道老蓋知道卻裝作不知道，老蓋知道鄧知道他知道卻裝作不知道（？？？？？？？）


	16. 4下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM與老蓋的地下室

　　房子地下室是蓋勒特的禁區，除了靠近樓梯的小儲藏室外，通往更深處的大門便是蓋勒特的止步線。他沒見過裡面什麼樣子，但確實知道裡面有些什麼，媽咪被逼問時可都是知無不言的，否則他永遠得不到他想要的。

　　縱使如此蓋勒特仍是忌妒。他知道阿不思一向在乎公平，給了他們父子一人一處隱密空間——葛林戴華德的地下室；他的房間——不讓第三人在任何時間進入。但或許他就是長不大，平常為了上學或其他要緊事離開阿不思就罷了，此時此刻明明在同一屋簷下卻也看不見、摸不著，焦慮和難耐像千萬隻螞蟻在心頭上爬。

　　他覺得他需要來點酒。

　　蓋勒特扒了一把金髮，又在那扇破爛木門上看了許久才離開。

　　威士忌、伏特加、或他之前買了藏在朋友家的生命之水。阿不思不喜歡他喝那個，認為喝太多烈酒傷害身體；事實上蓋勒特也不喜歡喝，他只是需要東西來麻痺自己。

　　反正阿不思不會知道，他媽咪直至午夜前都不會上樓。

 

　　葛林戴華德拿著鞭具現身時阿不思已經蓄勢待發了，他噙淚的眼睛緊隨著他，犬齒咬進皮口枷，不急切不躁進，乖乖等葛林戴華德漫步到他面前。

　　「我這次不打算銬你的手，但若是你想被銬住或被綁起來可以趁現在用點頭搖頭來表示。」

　　阿不思搖搖頭，表明了葛林戴華德隨時可以開始。

　　他丈夫注視著他，用手板起他的臉，「受不了了就拍打三下馬肚子，我會停下。」

　　阿不思點頭。

　　受到引領向前靠攏，肥碩的乳房被皮帶緊緊勒住根部，阿不思快速眨了幾次眼睛，深吸一口氣後抱住前方支撐物。

　　那是整間地下室裡最醒目的道具了——一具三角木馬，漆成粉紅色，頂端尖角特意貼了一層軟膠皮防止過度施壓，馬頭改造成適當高度再挖去兩個凹曹、連接細皮帶的造型，正好可以鎖穩他的胸部。

　　阿不思的腳觸不到地，他喪失了平衡感與安全感卻身不由己，葛林戴華德壓下他的背脊，慢慢將手指滑進他的後穴攪動著。舟狀骨在馬腹上反覆摩擦、時不時伴隨撞擊，阿不思蜷曲起腳趾，等待著第一波鞭苔。

　　劃破空氣的瞬間衝擊使他幾乎跳起來，然而卻沒有支點，雙腳在馬腹上滑了一下又馬上停止，回歸原先預備位置。他參照葛林戴華德的指令向下伏低，丈夫的手在他皮肉上磨蹭，陰穴逐漸濕潤，移動讓他在膠皮坐墊上留下一道水痕。

　　一下、兩下……十下、二十下……葛林戴華德整整打了三十八鞭才停手，中途還多次吊人胃口，鞭頭都要貼在皮膚上了又忽然停下，令阿不思的心跳不只快速甚至有些紊亂。

　　阿不思顧不得休息，雖然他知道下一波鞭擊馬上便會襲來。他調整著呼吸，發出短而急促的啜泣聲，冷汗開始聚集在鼻尖，淚水浸濕面頰和口枷，他的乳尖也在泌起乳水了，香甜的奶白水珠受吸引彈落到黑灰色地面。

　　老天，他全身都在泌出著液體。

　　手指鑽入他足夠濕潤的小穴，「你想我塞些東西進去嗎？」葛林戴華德低喃。

　　阿不思連忙點頭，他深知自己再過一會就將無法忍受體內的空洞。

　　他丈夫塞了一對聰明球——葛林戴華德常讓他在獨自一人時使用這些小東西，那能讓他的陰道更加緊緻——三指並用推至最深處。

　　阿不思努力咬住它們，但一旦鞭擊下來他必定會立即拋棄堅持，任由小球們掉落底下。

　　他聽到東西放置桌面的細微聲響，那是葛林戴華德在更換教鞭，同時把緊急藥品在身邊擺齊。他反覆吸咬那對小球，像幼兒嘴裡含著顆糖，他分泌出大量「唾液」並且食髓知味。

　　軟肉上火辣辣的疼，葛林戴華德或許拍下了，只是把快門聲設成靜音，因為他不想讓噪音破壞氣氛。阿不思等待著，艱難地吞嚥口水，腳骨在馬腹邊打滑，手指僅是攛緊而不打算往關鍵位置下放。

　　他在害怕，但同時也在期待著；他恐懼葛林戴華德的每一步逼近，那讓他潛意識聯想到不好的事物，而他嘴巴被封住了，無法大聲呼救。

　　葛林戴華德摸上了他，持鞭的手在他的髮尾和脖子，右手則在他的尾椎。他像安撫小狗那樣安撫了他，化作一名訓獸師，讓阿不思須在條件之內完全服從。

　　下一鞭下去便會見血，他們各自心知肚明。而阿不思準備好了，葛林戴華德知道他準備好了。

　　人類退居後方，用長鞭甩往獅子和大象。

　　「嗚嗯！」

　　疼痛使他向內蜷縮卻又無法彎曲。他的胸脯被鎖住了。

　　刺激比先前更甚，他希望葛林戴華德拿些冰塊來冰敷傷口，可又希望他先來照顧一下自己受冷落的陰莖。前液澆濕了整個龜頭，而據先前經驗他十有八次會在這裡被打到失禁，那張膠製軟墊上已不止一次淋過他的尿液了。

　　第二鞭很快降下，打在他通紅的肉瓣上、與上一道痕跡錯開。阿不思咬著口枷尖叫，因劇痛而喪失平衡，只能緊抓著馬頭來穩住全身。

 

　　又是一次以射尿作為結尾，葛林戴華德放下教鞭吻了妻子的背部和頭髮，他在阿不思腳下放入兩張凳子讓他踩踏，拿吸乳器吸住阿不思的兩球乳房、抽取他甜美的乳汁。葛林戴華德抹去阿不思的汗淚，依序吻便了額頭、眼瞼和鼻子，「我現在去替你消毒，再忍著點。」他說。

　　阿不思依舊只能靠點頭來代表回應。

　　他現在的狀態沒辦法動作，必須全仰賴葛林戴華德。再過一會奶抽完了、他也或多或少恢復些力氣後，葛林戴華德會攙著他走到浴室去，讓他扶住欄杆站著、或跪在防水軟墊上被小心沖澡。

　　地下室裡一應俱全，更甚他們在諾曼加的辦公室。就葛林戴華德的話來說，那可是絕不會受外人打擾的地下堡壘，是不論部下或兒子都無法打斷他們的二人世界，自然是要豪華一點。

　　阿不思平趴在床上，葛林戴華德在替他上藥。他先是笑了幾聲，「拿開。」他意指葛林戴華德那隻不聽話的手，沒有抹藥的必要便來玩弄他的陰莖。

　　「你可以再射出來一次，寶貝。趁你現在還有力氣。」

　　「不，」他笑道。看著對面被頂起的帳篷，他伸出手來，「我想幫你。」

　　葛林戴華德不置可否，他拉來一張椅子坐下然後把褲襠敞開，用沒沾藥的手牽引阿不思。

　　阿不思在睡著前讓丈夫射了出來，他用手掌反覆揉捻幾下龜頭，富有玩味地吊著葛林戴華德。他把手指含入嘴巴，然後舔食掌中的精水，一舉一動中視線都未層離開葛林戴華德。

　　他擺出一副貓科動物捕獵前的等待姿態，儘管任誰都知他已經累到起不了身。

　　「我永遠也不會餵飽你。」葛林戴華德盯著他昏昏欲睡的妻子，後者撐著最後一絲精神對他微笑。「我要去收拾你留下的那一灘『爛攤子』了，快睡吧，你醒來後我們還可以再溫存一會。」

　　「你等等先去替蓋勒特煮晚餐吧，他見不到我又肚子餓很容易鬧脾氣的。」

　　「讓那小子自生自滅去吧。」反正你兒子光喝酒就能喝飽自己了。

 

　　最後葛林戴華德清完囚室還是上樓了，他小繞了下發現蓋勒特不在，翻了酒窖發現不見兩瓶洋酒，默默來到廚房流理台。

　　幾十分鐘後他在桌上留下紙條，要蓋勒特回來後自行把魚湯粥拿出來加熱吃了，還多加了一句「沒照做會惹怒阿不思」，這才返身回到地下室。

 

　　他在日程表上排出一個空檔。

　　他要趁阿不思注意到前先去補回那兩瓶洋酒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小餅的地下室（X）
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 教鞭的外型有點像魔杖……
> 
>  
> 
> 聰明球（《格雷的五十道陰影》版本）  
> 


End file.
